


One Last Chance

by purelily12



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Biracial Character, F/M, Friendship, Loki Redemption, Love, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 40,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purelily12/pseuds/purelily12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year has passed since the attack on New York; Loki has been stripped of his powers and banished to Earth after causing the destruction. A woman finds him unconscious under a tree during the winter and takes him into her home. The two of them eventually become close, but what is Loki not telling her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers.

"Five more minutes, just five more minutes" Layla Stone thought as she waited for the school bell to ring and she could finally go home and enjoy the rest of her Friday after working at the High school library all day. Drumming one of her hands on her desk lightly and her other hand pulling on her very curly neck length brunette hair.

Don't get her wrong she loved her job as one of the librarians at the school, but sometimes it could be very stressful when a student constantly forget a book, or couldn't put a book back on the right shelf. I mean come on. How hard is it to do that?

The school bell let off a ding and the students in the library rushed out so they can leave for the day. Layla picked up her puffy winter coat, zipped it up and grabbed her purse, then proceeded to wave a goodbye at the two remaining librarians.

Stepping out into the chilly December fifth's air was like a slap to the face, snow was lightly sprinkled on the ground giving it a soft look. Hurrying to her silver 2009 Hyundai Accent she quickly got in the car, turned on the ignition, and cranked up the heat.

She pulled down the little sun visor mirror and stared at her reflection. Lightly pushing back the long curls as she inspected her face. Her oval shaped face that matched well with her light Caramel colored skin. She had a wide forehead, round chin and high cheekbones with hazel almond shaped eyes and dark yet slightly bushy eyebrows, and an up-turned nose. She opened her full light pink colored lips and then smiled to reveal a smile that was fairly white but had slightly crooked bottom teeth.

"Guess it's time to get these things threaded again." She said softly with a sigh as she tried to smooth out the eyebrows in an attempt to possibly make them look smaller.

Feeling a little too warm for her liking she unzipped the puffy black winter coat with long fingers and pushed the garment a little past her shoulders while sliding her arms out of its sleeves. Running both hands down her reasonably tall body that stood to about 5'7 she tried to smooth out her long sleeved cotton white shirt that clung a little too much around the slight chubbiness of her stomach and ran her hands over her thick thighs with dark colored jeans.

Making a quick grab to her phone she checked the time which read 2:31 PM then dialed a number that belonged to one of her close friends. All she got was the woman's answering machine.

"Hi, this is Jane Foster. Sorry I can't come to the phone right now, please leave me a message" A beep followed quickly after.

"Hey Jane, I just wanted to thank you for watching my daughter for me while I was at work today... and all the many times before that." She said laughing lightly into her cell phone.

"Anyway, I'll probably be home around 3:00 so I would greatly appreciate it if you could please bring Kya back to my apartment around 3:30. You're the best, bye. "She said and then hit the end button on the phone.

Immediately Layla's background screen popped up to reveal her adorable four year old daughter. The picture was of her standing next to a tree on a bright sunny day, one of her tiny hands pressed against the tall tree making her seem smaller then she really was. The wind was obviously blowing because her chest length blond wavy hair was sticking out in all different directions and her blues eyes were sparkling in pure joy which made her look so cute in her yellow sun dress.

Smiling gently at the picture she hit the lock button on the phone and slid it into her small purse. She carefully pulled out of the school's parking lot and proceeded to make her way back home.

A little bit of time has passed before ended up stuck on one road where she was barely moving down. Groaning loudly she slouched forward in her seat and looked out the slightly fogging passenger window. She was slowly driving next to what was the entrance of a park. She squinted her eyes a little as she could see a figure that was huddled under a tree that was in the middle of the park. Frowning she looked back at the car behind her and then looked at the close entrance of the park. Turning on the right blinker to signal the car behind her that she wanted to turn, and then putting a hand up as a thank you to the person who let her turn she parked into a spot that was somewhat close to the person huddled under a tree.

She turned off her car and picked up her phone to check the time, 2:45, it read.

"I'll just walk over there and see if the person is ok." She thought to herself as she slid her coat back on and put her cell phone and keys into her coat pocket.

Stepping over the curb and onto the snow covered grass she walked cautiously and looked around. Great, no witnesses while thinking "Please don't be some kind of creep." As she stood within a foot of the person that was clearly a man by the shape of the thin body that had on a terrible excuse for winter clothes.

"Um, excuse me sir. Are you ok? Is there someone I can call for you?" She said softly as she poked his shoulder a couple times. No response from the man that was sleeping. Suddenly a chilly gust of wind blew the man's long jet black hair and she got a good look of his face and let out a gasp and took about ten steps back. It was Loki, the same man, she recognized, that tried to destroy New York a year ago.

Oh my gosh, what do I do!" She said quietly as she stared at the unmoving figure.

She thought quickly, wasn't Loki the brother of Thor? And Thor and Jane were obviously very close as Jane described to her all that happened after his trip to Earth, but Thor hadn't returned to Jane yet as she described to her and he probably would come back shortly since Loki appeared to be on earth.

"Ok, maybe I should just take him back to my place and call Jane." She thought as she fidgeted side to side in nervousness, still not quite believing that it was Loki who was actually in front of her. She couldn't just leave him there, could she? No, she had a feeling that wouldn't turn our well considering that the temperature was at around 30 degrees today.

Taking a few slow steps forward she put her arm under his armpit and dragged him a little bit.

"Wow this guy sleeps like the dead." She groaned as the man still hadn't moved. Her mouth dropped open slightly as she thought that he actually might be dead.

Quickly placing two fingers at the man's pulse point on his neck and waiting, she let out a relieved sigh as she felt the strong pulse. The moved her hand to rest on his forehead, then frowning as she could feel that it was very hot. She continued to move the body until it was sitting in her passenger spot in the car. Buckling his seatbelt and closing the door as she moved around the car to her side and took her sear as well.

"I am the biggest idiot in the world." She thought as she grabbed the phone from her pocket and checked the time, which read 2:50.

"Better start driving" she thought as she started the engine and pulled out of the park heading for her apartment. Of course, being extremely tense as she was, Layla kept constantly looking at the body hoping he wouldn't wake up and attack her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter two! enjoy :)

After struggling to get the man up the couple main steps and dragging him into the apartment, Layla finally managed to lay Loki on the long leather coach and wrap him in a fluffy white blanket. Sighing she stood and looked around her apartment.

It was a pretty good apartment to her, since it was just her and Kya living there. Right when you walked through the door you were immediately staring at a set of about fifteen carpeted stairs which led to two bedrooms and a bathroom up there, and if you were to turn left from when you walked in you would be standing in the living room, which had the couch Loki was currently passed out on, and in front of that was a glass table and a flat screen TV. There was a random white wall behind the couch which separated the kitchen from the living room and if you were to walk a couple steps to the right there would be a small bathroom, and if you were to walk to the left of the kitchen you would be where the black kitchen table and four chairs were, if you walked a little to the left there were blinds covering a glass door that led to a small balcony that had a mini table and two skinny chairs outside.

Upstairs was a small hallway, the first door on the right was the bathroom, and the door to the left of that was Kya's bedroom, which had a small pink bed that was in the middle of the room. To the left was her closet, and to the right was her huge toy box with all the things she enjoyed to play with, and a tiny table with chairs behind it. Layla's room was at the very end of the hall and had a huge queen size bed that had fluffy white sheets and two big golden colored pillows on it. To the right was her medium sized vanity that had her makeup kit on it which she rarely ever used, and to the left was her closet.

Anyways, back to the so called "god of mischief" that was laying on her couch. Still hadn't moved yet, backing up towards the bathroom where she could call Jane and still keep an eye on the raven haired man she dialed Jane’s number and waited for her to answer.

"Hello" Jane said softly into the phone.

Layla's heart started thumping the second she heard Jane's voice. Nervously, she started to pick at her fingernails.

"Hey, Jane are you almost on your way here with Kya?" She said quietly.

"Yes I'll be leaving in a minute."

"Good, uh cause I need to warn you about something but please don't freak out." She said nervously to Jane.

"Layla, what did you do?" Jane said starting to sound accusing.

"Well um, you know Thors brother Loki that you had mentioned to me after the attack on New York? Well he is kind of passed out on my couch." She said swaying back and forth.

It was quiet on the other line, before she heard a little laughter.

"Very funny Layla." Jane says laughing.

"Um yeah I'm not joking."

It was silent for a few seconds then the sound of yelling came.

"Are you nuts? Why is the jerk who terrorized New York last year laying on your couch! You need to contact the authorities!" Jane said, nearly bursting out Layla's eardrums.

"Look, I'll explain everything when you get her with Kya I promise, but you need to be quiet because I don't want him awake right now. Can I please talk to my daughter?" She said.

 

The phone was moved away and handed over the Kya. Should could hear the angry muttering in the backround.

"Hi, mommy! Why was Jane yelling at you?" She heard the small squeaky voice of her daughter.

"Oh, it's nothing sweetie. I need you to do something for mommy when you get in ok? I want you to be extra quiet when you walk in because there is a man who is sleeping on our couch. I want you to head up straight to your room when you walk in. Can you do that for me?"

"Ok! A man on the couch? Is he your new boyfriend?" The child said excitedly over the phone.

Kya asked that question every time she had mentioned a guy. She hasn't been with a man since her ex-husband had left when Layla was 25 years old, that was two years ago. Kya was two at the time, so she doesn't remember much of her father.

"No honey, I'll explain to you about him later. Please give the phone to Jane."

"I'm leaving right now. If he wakes up and lays one finger on you I want you to call the police understand?"

"Alright, but something tells me even if he does wake up, he won't have the energy to move." Layla said as she eyed the man on the couch.

"Bye"

Layla placed the phone back in her pocket. Sure will be an interesting conversation with Jane when she arrives. Layla walked back over to the area where Loki was and sat on the stairs that led to the upstairs. Staring back at Loki and then turning her glance to the door she started to recall the day he had led the attack on New York.

-Flash back-

It happened when she was on her way home from work. Kya had been at a friend's house that was about five minutes from where the attack was starting. So of course Layla was extremely worried.

She was stuck in traffic when she looked up at the sky and saw what appeared to be a portal and there were alien like things coming through and firing.

"Holy shit!" She yelled alarmed as they started attacking people on the street. Glancing around rapidly she wanted to see if she could find a building to hide. Some of the closest buildings around her were just around the corner, but there were aliens all down the block. She had to run if she wanted to get inside a building.

Grabbing her purse and taking out a small pocket knife that was at the bottom of her purse she ran fast, but there were two of those creepy looking aliens coming her way.

"Crap!" She said as she was struck with some kind of energy blast from their staff. One the ground in pain she grabbed a brick that had been on the ground from threw it at one of them…. And badly missing. One came toward her and grabbed her by the waist.

"Let me go you bastard!" She said as she kicked it in the stomach and tumbled away, another one charged at her and this time she managed to stab it in the arm and ran around the corner to the inside of a café.

"Ew that is so gross!" She said as she saw the black alien blood on the knife. She grabbed napkins and got rid of the mess on it.

Inside the café there were about two dozens of people inside panicking and making phone calls. Layla put the knife back in her purse and grabbed her phone to call one of her friends that was watching Kya.

After a few painful seconds of ringing the woman picked up the phone.

"Oh my gosh, please tell me your aware what's happening and that my baby girl is safe!" Layla shrieked over the phone.

"Don't worry she's safe, but what about you?" The women's worried voice came over the phone.

"I'm... I am fine." Layla replied shakily as she placed a hand over the bleeding wound on the stomach.

"I can barely believe what I'm seeing." Layla muttered

"I, have to go. Please keep my baby safe." Layla said as she hung up the phone and went to grab napkins for the wound.

This didn't make any sense. One minute everything is calm, and the next alien creatures just come out of the sky. Why? That's what she didn't understand. Walking past the crowd of chattering people she stared out the window. The creatures seemed to be trying to destroy everything on sight, but what struck her the most was that she saw a man with some kind of weird looking antlers on his head that was riding on one of the strange vehicles. Could he behind this?

Outside of the café there was a small little boy with blond hair that was running to try and get in the café away from the creatures. Poor kid tripped over the curb and the ended up falling to the ground.

"My baby!" a woman had screamed.

Turning her head to woman, and then the boy she ran past the people and shouted "move!"

Running out the door quickly she pulled the crying child up and pushed him into the direction of the café door.

"Go!" she yelled as she watched the child run to his mother.

Hearing the loud shrieks of the creatures she turned around fast and would have been hit with their staff if the same man with the strange antlers hadn't of slammed his vehicle into the three monsters.

He saved me?

The man hopped off the vehicle and stepped toward her. Layla opened her mouth to say thank you until he stopped her.

"Oh, I wouldn't bother to thank me human." He said in a silky yet dangerous tone.

She jumped as a fog of green smoke seemed to consumed her, and then vanished almost as quickly as it came. huh...What was the point of that? It hadn't harmed her.

"Consider it a little present." He said with a laugh as he hopped back onto the machine and flew behind more of the odd creatures.

Weird.

She glanced back at the man in the air one last time, and then ran inside where the woman gave her a huge hug for helping her son.

-End of flashback-

After the threat had been cleared, she immediately called her friend that had Kya and told her everything was fine and she was on her way to get her. Not long after that her parents that were currently living the Florida called to make sure she was safe. Then had to send a message to Jane because she saw all the "avengers" and noticed Thor helping during the attack. She remembered how Jane had described Thor and how she told her that he had a brother named Loki, but that was all she had said on the subject of the brother. Of course, after the attack the news cast came. And they showed footage from the battle and explained that the cause of the attack was brought by someone from Asgard and that the person who brought those monsters called the Chitauri, were from Loki, and now that same person was currently in her living room.

She had to find out why he did it, why anybody would try to conquer the world that she lived in. She knew she wasn't going to get answers for a while, but that was ok as long as she found out one day.

What was with that so called "present" he had given her? it must have been nothing. She felt completely fine, but she was still curious as to what it was exactly.

Taking one last glance at Loki, she let out a soft sigh and closed her eyes as she waited for Jane to arrive with her daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for chapter three? here it is!

It has been a year since either Thor or Frigga had seen Loki. After the attack on New York Thor had used the tesserect to bring Loki back to Asgard, after the bifrost was destroyed Loki had been sent to the All-father where he was to be sentenced immediately, his sentence was that his powers were to be bound and he would be sent to live life on Earth as a mortal, like Thor had. Neither Thor or Frigga had known the fate of Loki until the deed had already been done. Since the bifrost was broken Odin could only conjure up some dark magic to send Loki to Earth. It had been one year since Loki was cast out, but now the bifrost has finally been repaired, and Thor would very much like to see Jane again, and then have a word with the avengers about Loki being back on Earth.

"How does my brother fair Heimdall?" Thor said standing next to the all-seeing man.

"Yes, how is my son" Queen Frigga said as she stood next to her eldest son

The Gatekeeper stood looking over the horizon, eyes seeming golder than ever. 

"It would seem that a mortal woman in New York has taken him in" Heimdall said softly taking a glance at them.

Heimdall knew, he knew that after Loki had been sent to Earth by Odin that Loki had it rough, very rough actually, considering that Loki had no real place to stay, he would always try and seek out warmer clothing to wear, and would try to charm his way into getting food from people so that he would not starve to death. When Frigga and Thor would ask Heimdall about the condition of Loki, which was quite often, Heimdall would say that Loki was doing just fine, he did not want the two of them to worry more, he knew that they were constantly worried for Loki ,so if he were to say about the poor condition Loki was in, that would not have helped the situation any more, espically since there was nothing that anyone could do from Asgard while the bifrost was down, but now it was repaired and since the mortal woman had decided to take Loki in, Heimdall could finally release alot of the tension he had built up for lying to Frigga and Thor.

Frigga and Thor both appeared shocked by this surprising news, but they were both indeed very grateful for what was happening.

"That is joyous news!" Thor said with a bright smile.

"Yes, that is fantastic news." Frigga agreed with an even larger smile.

"You may also be pleased to know my prince, that the woman that has taken him in seems to be close to your mortal woman." Heimdall said with a small smile.

"Even better! I must go see Jane, and then meet this wonderful woman that has been kind enough to take my brother in. What is the woman's name?" Thor asked curiously as he headed toward the spot where Heimdall would transport him to Earth.

"Layla Stone, my prince" Heimdall said politly as he grabbed his sword.

"I must go right now to speak with Jane and my Midguardian friends." He said readying himself for the trip.

Heimdall placed his sword in the device and sent Thor to Earth in a blast of rainbow colors.

Thor quickly arrived outside of Starks tower as he left a boom of thunder overhead.

Stark had given Jarvis the ok to let him in, and he stepped inside.

"Hey, point break. What brings you by?" Tony said walking away for his previous discussion with Steve.

"Good to see you Thor." Steve greeted.

"Hello, my friends. Where is Barton, the lady widow, and Banner?" Thor said setting his hammer down to the ground lightly.

"There around here somewhere." Tony said gesturing around the area. "Should I have Jarvis call them in here?"

"Yes, I think that would be best." Thor said with a nod.

After the team had stopped Loki, the avengers each had a little place of their own at Stark tower since Tony had more then enough space. Thor had returned back to Asgard to deliver Loki, but before he left Tony had told him that there will always be a place for him a Stark tower, that truly made Thor feel very welcomed and accepted. The rest of the team had to deal living with each other. Of course it was hard considering they all had pretty different personalities, but it has been a fairly smooth ride so far.

"Where's the fire?" Barton said as he exited from the elevator with Bruce and Natasha by his side.

"Thor ,what brings you here?" Natasha said taking a seat at Tony's bar area.

"After my brother had attacked your realm, father had sentenced him to live as a mortal. Loki has been here for about a year now, I could not travel here to tell you all because the bifrost was still destroyed at the time." Thor announced loudly staring at his teams faces.

Everyone was silent for a moment as they let that surprising information sink in.

"We have to tell Fury." Steve said with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Agreed" The rest of the avengers except Thor said quickly at the same time.

"Wait my friends; please let us not tell Director Fury about my brother being here. I know he has done a great wrong to your world, but father has made him mortal now, and he is not a threat to you anymore I promise." Thor said as he tried to stick up for his brother once again.

The team was silent for a while, thinking about what Thor had said. They figured he had a good point. Loki had been back on Earth for a year, and they haven't heard any report on him that he was causing damage, so that had to be a good sign.

"As long as he is not a threat I guess we don't have to alert Fury, but someone has to keep an eye on him. I hate to say it, but maybe we should keep him here at Stark tower under servalience, since we don't trust him for obvious reasons." Captain said very seriously.

"I'd still like to shoot an arrow in his eye for what he did to me." Clint mumbled quietly so Thor would not be able to pick up what he was saying.

"Maybe we need not do that. While I was on Asgard, the gatekeeper Heimdall told me that a mortal woman has taken him in." Thor said with a small smile.

"Let me get this straight." Tony jumped in.

"Some woman just took the man who threw me out of a window into their home, and is currently taking care of him?" He said making wild gestures to said window he had been thrown from.

"She's obviously not very bright." Natasha commented with a shrug. 

"How do we know we can trust her to watch him?" Bruce asked Thor.

"She is a close friend of Jane's, so she must be a good woman." Thor replied to the team.

"What makes you think that?" Clint asked Thor.

"Anyone who is a friend to my Jane has to be a kind person." Thor said with a smile as he was thinking of Jane.

"I don't know … we would still like it for you to go see him. Make sure he truly won't be a problem." Bruce said and the rest of the team quickly nodded in agreement.

"You have my word, I will go see Jane right now. She must know where this woman lives." Thor said as he went to grab his hammer and fly away.

After he had left, the rest of the team just stared at each other. Wondering how this whole thing with Loki was going to turn out.

They all had a nagging feeling that there was going to be some major consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :) next will be coming out soon!


	4. chapter 4

Layla's phone vibrated in her pocket, opening the phone she had received a text message from Jane saying that she was outside.

Standing up and frowning she opened the door and saw Jane with Kya.

"Remember what I said on the phone Kya." Layla whispered quietly to Kya.

She nodded her head quickly in understandment and went up the stairs quietly to her room.

Jane closed the door and stepped inside; she made a face of disgust at the man on the couch and turned back to Layla.

"Explain" She said firmly, hands on her hips.

"Come over here." Layla said as she dragged Jane by her arm into the kitchen.

"I was on my way home, and I was stuck in traffic so I looked over at the park and I saw him laying under a tree. He just… looked so cold and sick so I brought him here." Layla said quickly before Jane could get a word in.

"Why don't you just put in a call to S.H.I.E.L.D and they'll take care of it? You do realize this is the insane man who tried to rule over us humans right?" Jane said trying to talk some sense into her curly haired friend.

"I know… I just… look... I know it probably wasn't the best idea, but I had no idea what else to do. Remember when you told me about how S.H.I.E.L.D took your equipment? I just have a funny feeling about those people. I know you told me there good, but they are most likely hiding secrets, I can feel it. How do I know that if I call them they won't torture him or something?" She said twisting her hands in nervousness for Jane's response.

"That should not be a concern to you." Jane had said making a hand gesture toward Layla.

"Well it does, and it should concern you too. You're pretty much in a relationship with Thor right?" She said

Truly, Jane was not too sure, after Thor went back to Asgard to deal with Loki he had said he was coming back, she had waited but he had never returned. That had been a year ago. Still, it would make her very happy to see him again.

"He… hasn't returned to me yet." She finally answered quietly with a sad sigh.

"Well, I know he will soon. Especially since Loki is here. You know that Thor wouldn't want any harm to come to his brother." Layla said placing a hand on her shoulder and giving a small smile.

"I… I guess you're right." Jane admitted softly.

Layla smiled as she was suddenly feeling victorious.

"When he returns to you. Just tell him I've got this under control." Layla said gesturing to the couch.

"Alright fine, you win." Jane sighed defeated.

"But.." Jane started, and Layla began to frown.

"He does one thing, just one little thing to hurt you or Kya, you are going to alert S.H.I.E.L.D immediately and you keep me updated daily on what he does. Got it?" Jane said feeling protectiveness flood out of her toward her friend.

"Got it." Layla confirmed.

"You know I wont be afraid to alert them." Jane warned.

"Ugh, yeah I know." Layla said with an eye roll.

"Here, take these." Jane said as she reached into her bag and pulled out three small objects, then placed them into Layla's hand.

"What are these things?" She said as she flipped the devices around.

"It's a tracking device that you can place around his wrist and a small locator for you to carry. I made those things about a year ago; never needed to use them but clearly you need to. Just put the bracelet on him and hit the small button on the remote to see where he is. It wont come off unless you use the key" She explained as she pointed to the tiny silver key in Layla's hand.

"Plus its water proof." She added.

"Uh... ok thanks Jane." She said still turning the objects in her palm.

"Keep me updated." She reminded as she started walking toward the door, then sending a sharp glare at Loki on her way out.

Layla followed silently behind her and then locked the front door.

"That went better than I thought it would." Layla thought relieved.

She pressed her back up against the door and looked at Loki. After the attack, Layla had made sure to keep as much graphic information about the monsters that destroyed New York from Kya. She didn't want the little four year old to be scared. Once she had been with her daughter again of course Kya had questions about the "scary monsters" but she tried to give her as little information as possible.

She took her time right now to really look at the man. He really appeared to be out of it, on top of the burning fever he had, he was wearing a pitiful excuse for an outfit considering that the jeans were ripped and the black shirt was terribly filthy. She wrinkled her nose up at that while complaining in her head how hard it would be to get the smell out of that outfit. His hair was very oily, oh yeah she was diffidently forcing the man to take a shower when he got up. No way was she going to resort to burning that couch. She also needed to give him a new change of clothes, hopefully her ex husbands clothes would fit him.

Tip toeing as quietly as she could, she quickly clicked the tracker over his thin wrist and turned away.

"Dang it" She thought as she went to retrive her purse.

She reached all the way down to the very bottom and pulled out an inhaler

Layla had been diagnosed with asthma when she went to the emergency room at about seven years old, she had been running the track at her school and started having an asthma attack during her second lap. Since then she had been given two different inhalers. One was her daily one that she needed to take four times a day, and the other was one that she used as a rescue inhaler if she started having an asthma flare up. despite having to take an inhaler four times a day, flare ups would occur often but usually only if she coughed a few times or was sick. She would always keep both inhalers in her purse just in case.

After Layla had taken her four puffs for the day, she placed the inhaler back into her purse and added the small remote and key inside it, She then quickly went up the stairs and knocked softly on Kya's door. She smiled when she noticed her playing with a Barbie doll.

"Is the man still sleeping?" Kya said with a whisper like she was sharing a big secret.

"Yes, so we need to stay quiet." Layla whispered back knelling by her daughter on the ground.

"Kya, I need you to listen to me ok?" Layla said seriously staring at the blond.

The child turned, and a lock of her blond hair got in her face.

"The person on the couch's name is Loki. He might be staying here for a while ok? I need you to try and give him some space alright? He seems sick; want to come in the kitchen with me to help make him some soup?" Layla said smiling gently.

"Yes, I can be your special helper!" Kya said happily then slapped a hand over her mouth when she realized that what she said was loud.

"You will always be my special helper." Layla laughed.

"Let's go." Layla said as she grabbed the child's hand and proceeded to walk to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please review :) it makes me so happy


	5. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave me reviews :) It makes me very happy, and it inspires me to get the next chapter written quicker ;)

After the soup was made Layla had told Kya to go upstairs and stay in her room while she tried to wake Loki up.

Walking out of the kitchen, she placed a glass of water and the soup with a spoon in it on the coffee table in front of the raven haired man. Taking cautious steps forward she shook his shoulder gently, when she received no response she shook harder. Finally the man shifted but did not fully awaken.

Loki felt warm instead of freezing cold, that was odd to him. Wasn't he last huddled under a tree in the snow? He finally shifted and opened his eyes, and was now staring at a woman with extremely curly hair.

"Hi" Layla said awkwardly as she raised a hand in the air slowly.

Loki glared at her and tried to sit up and groaned at the splitting headache he now had.

"Don't move." she said to him as she placed a hand back on his shoulder to push him down.

He jerked to get away from her touch. "Get away from me, you filthy mortal." He spat weakly at her.

"Excuse me, but I happened to pull you out of the cold, and you are sitting on my couch so don't "filthy mortal" me." She said sharply as she handed him a glass of water. Which he downed quickly and then threw the cup in the direction of Laylas face, which she barely caught in time.

"I'm Layla, Layla Stone" She introduced as she stuck out her hand.

Her hand stood out in front of him for what felt like an eternity, she finally gave up with a sigh when he looked at it like it was some kind of vermin, and placed her hand back quickly on her lap.

Loki started to examine her very closely, looking at her from the top of her head to the bottom of her feet. This action had made her suddenly feel self conscious and she suddenly found her feet to be very interesting.

"Ah, yes I remember you mortal. You're the one who helped that child." He gritted out roughly.

"Yes I did" She said softly looking at green eyes.

"I made you some soup" she blurted out and pointed at the bowl.

He looked at it and scowled like he should get better then what was being offered, Layla frowned at that.

"Why have you brought me here human?" He said rudely to the woman.

What is his problem? She went out of her way to bring him to her home and help him, and she doesn't get one simple thank you.

"First off, I have a name and it's Layla. Let's just skip the introductions then since you seem to think you're too good properly tell me yours, but then again why bother, most of New York seems to know who you are. Secondly, you are here because I found you under a tree at the park in the freezing snow, which you should thank me for since I haven't contacted S.H.I.E.L.D yet, plus your burning up so I'm not letting you leave right now." She said staring at the irritated man.

Green eyes narrowed as they stared into bright hazel ones.

"What makes you think I won't just kill you and then leave?" He replied in a dark tone.

Ok, so maybe that wasn't the smartest thing for her to say.

"It would not be a smart thing to do for a few reasons. One, you need some place to stay. Which I am allowing you to do here. Two, you seem to be sick, so killing me when I am trying to help you would be pretty idiotic. Three, I am friends with Jane Foster, im sure you heard of her, the woman that your brother Thor seems to care deeply for. She knows you are here, if she doesn't hear from me she will contact S.H.I.E.L.D and you will be having a nice little conversation with who ever is in charge there." She said smartly placing her hands on her hips.

Loki was silent for a while. The mortal did make a few goods points, of course he would never admit that out loud.

"What is this device on my wrist?" Loki said trying and failing to pull it off.

"Oh that?" Layla said innocently. "Nothing, just a little tracking device so I know where you are." she said as though they were discussing the weather.

Loki went from confused to furious quickly.

"Listen well woman-"Loki started before he was interrupted.

"No, you listen to me. I was kind enough to bring you here when I could have easily let you freeze in the snow, but I didn't. So since you're going to be here for a while till I figure out what to do with you I have some rules. Rule one, stay where I can see you. Rule two, don't damage anything. Rule three, I have a daughter do not say one rude thing to her or you will not like the results. Finally, rule four I would like your respect. I know, I know your probably thinking "I will never give respect to a mortal." But guess what? You don't have much of a choice and certainly aren't in any position to be giving out threats. I know you don't like me and frankly I don't give a damn, I'm not feeling so hot about you right now, but you respect me and ill respect you, its as simple as that." She said sharply with her arms tightly by her side.

Loki just stared at her for a while and then a grin appeared on his face.

"Well, I think you and I are going to have an interesting time together." Loki said with a chuckle.

"Eat the soup. When you're done call me and I'll show you the shower because you diffidently need one." Layla said wrinkling her nose and walking into the kitchen.

Loki stared at her on her way into the kitchen. 

"Interesting mortal." Loki thought, slightly intrigued at the way she had spoken to him.

She'll regret that in the future.

-Line break-

After leaving Layla's apartment Jane headed inside her lab so she could grab one of her books. The long drive made her start thinking about what an idiot her friend could truely be.

Even though Jane didn't trust S.H.I.E.L.D herself, she still thought it would be a better decison for Loki to be kept under the watchful eye of them rather then be walking around free for what he did to Thor and New York, but she really had agreed to one thing Layla had said, she agreed that S.H.I.E.L.D defidently had secrets, for all she knew they could probably have some kind of torture machines in there organization. Torture honestly would not be the worst thing they could do to Loki, even though Jane thought that he might have deserved that a little bit. 

It might sound like a awful thing to think, but the man had hurt Thor, destroyed some of New York, and mind controled her good friend Erik. So she obviously wasn't feeling great things toward Loki, but Layla had told her not to tell anyone but Thor, and she wouldn't unless Loki does something to hurt Layla or her daughter, If it really came down to the point where she needed to call S.H.I.E.L.D she would, even if it ment risking the trust she had built with Layla. She thought Layla and Kya's saftey ment so much more.

Jane grabbed her book that she needed then she started walking outside. There was a loud boom of thunder overhead suddenly. She dropped her book in shock when she saw the thunder god standing before her.

Walking over in shock and not quite believing what she was seeing, she sent a sharp slap to Thors face, and Thor's eyes widened at this unexpected greeting.

"Where were you!" Jane demanded staring at the Demi God.

Thor saw the anger that burned in her brown eyes, but dispite this all he could think about was how glad he was to see her after spending such a long time apart.

"Jane, I had to stop my brother from making a deadly decision. The bifrost had been destroyed, that is why I was not able to return to you." Thor tried to explain as he grabbing her hand.

"I saw you on TV with the avengers." She said jerking away from his touch. 

"Jane, I fought to protect you and the Earth. I wanted to see you. very much so, but I could not risk your saftey during the attacks" Thor said pressing a kiss to her hand.

"Oh, well that... is actually a very good explanation." She said blushing slightly.

Jane had suddenly remembered about what Layla had told her, how when she saw Thor again she should tell him about Loki.

"Thor, my friend Layla has Loki. I know it sounds strange, but she took him into her home." Jane said, watching Thor's expression carefully. 

"I am aware Jane; Asgard's Gatekeeper told me the news. Will you take me to this daughter of Stone?" He asked politely.

"Yes I will, let's go." Jane said heading for her vehicle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review please :) :) :)


	6. chapter 6

Loki had headed upstairs to what the midgardians called a "shower" only because the mortal was right, he did truly need one. As expected she had to show him how to work the odd device and she handed him what appeared to be some mortal men's clothing.

Loki sighed as he felt the dirt and grime wash away, and he enjoyed the heat that the water was giving off. He hadn't been warm in a long time. It was comforting to be able to experience it once again. 

After he dressed himself and exited the mortal's washroom, he nearly ran into a small child with blond hair.

"Ah, must be the human's daughter she had spoken about." Loki thought as the child stared at him with big eyes.

"What are you staring at child?" Loki asked attempting to be polite as he gritted his teeth to the small girl.

She just seemed to stare at him for a moment before she spoke in an excited voice.

"Hi, my names Kya what's yours?" the girl asked excitedly.

He just ignored her and headed back down the stairs so he could rest on the woman's couch, as much as he hated to admit it. He was feeling pretty weak, and his body was so very hot. He was hoping the child would take the hint and leave him alone. He had no such luck.

"How old are you?" She asked.

When he gave no response she spoke again.

"I am this many!" She yelled holding up four tiny fingers and wiggling them near his face.

Loki grimaced, where was that woman at? Surely she must be in her sleeping quarters doing who knows what. Had it really been necessary to leave her obnoxious child around him?

"I do not like children." Loki said simply to the child looking her square in the eyes.

Just like that, Kya's smile dropped instantly and her eyes became watery. She then proceeded to run up the stairs with tears in her eyes.

"Finally, some peace." He thought as he quickly fell asleep on the couch.

-Line-

Layla had been upstairs putting away Kya's clothes, when suddenly the child busted in the room with tears running down her cheeks.

"What's wrong honey?" Layla asked wrapping her arm around Kya, but what she thought in her head was "what did Loki do?"

"Loki doesn't like me." She managed to get out through her sniffles.

Layla frowned at this. Hadn't she told him not to say anything rude to Kya?

"Now, what would make you think that?" She said with a small smile.

"H-he said he doesn't like children." She said through the tears.

Ok, now Layla was officially pissed off.

"I'll be right back honey. I'm sure he didn't mean it." She said reassuringly, trying not to sound angry through her words.

She walked down the stairs and was now staring at the sleeping face of Loki. She walked into the kitchen with a smirk on her face.

She grabbed a bowl and then filled it with cold water, then placed a rag in the bowl. She walked back to where Loki was resting and stood over him.

"Bastard" She thought as she picked up the dripping rag and squeezed it out over Loki's face.

The reaction had been hilarious and left Layla smiling. Loki had shot up with a startled look on his face and began feeling around his it because he wasn't sure what had just happened, and then he opened his green eyes to glare at the smiling woman above him.

"What in Hel's name was that for?" Loki yelled at her.

"I very clearly remember saying to you not so long ago, to be nice to my daughter. Did I not?" She said hands on her hips.

Water was now dripping off of Loki's chin and his mouth was open like he wanted to say something, but then he shut his mouth. smart choice.

"Now, my daughter is going to come back here and you are going to apologize to her, got it?" She said, but she was already on the top of the stairs before Loki could argue with her.

"Oh, and by the way." Layla said from the top of the stairs. "Jane texted me that she is on her way with Thor, so you better be ready to give some answers." She said as she turned back to go to Kya.

"What!" He yelled from where he was sitting, but he received no response.

"Damn, that woman." He thought while wiping the water drops off of his chin. If he ever got his magic back… who was he kidding his fath- Odin would never give him his magic back. Not after almost killing Thor, or for the invasion on New York, and certainly not after he brought those monsters to Asgard. He knew the almost death of Thor was unforgivable, he was Odin's son after all. But what was the big deal about leading the Jotuns to Asgard? He only did it so Odin would be proud of him after he destroyed that race of monsters, he knew he would be doing him a favor. And the attack on New York… what really was the problem with that? The humans were nothing but worthless fools that need to be controlled, and now he was being ordered around by one. That thought made him feel disgusted.

The mortal said her name was…Layla? If he had been listening correctly. She was interesting and had some nerve, especially since she didn't even know that he was currently without magic. He might be powerless, but she was still vermin in his eyes that would always be beneath him. The child… Kya? Very obnoxious girl she was, but that Layla truly had no idea what was coming to her. Loki smiled at the thought of it.

Soon, Loki began to hear the loud noise of little feet running down the stairs. The child seemed to be keeping her distance this time and was staring at her little pink shoes. Loki let out a small sigh.

"I apologize for my rude behavior." Loki said sounding sincere on the outside, but on the inside he was feeling furious for having to apoligize to this little mortal.

The Child's face quickly became a whole different mood now, a smile spread on her face so big that her blue eyes scrunched up.

"Can we be friends now?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes"

He didn't really mean it, he only said it because he didn't want his face to receive any more cold water poured on it.

Layla was currently laying on her stomach, above the last step on the stairs. It truly was the perfect spot to spy on Loki. She could peer her head down to see and also hear both of them. They wouldn't be able to spot her, not unless one of them moved toward the front door.

She watched as Loki agreed to be Kya's friend, but of course she knew he didn't mean it, still it was a joy for her to watch her daughters face light up with such joy.

Kya had suddenly ran off to somewhere downstairs and then returned shortly with a few things in her hands. They were family photos that Layla had been forgetting to hang up on the wall.

"This is my grandma and grandpa!" She announced placing the photo into Loki's hand.

The picture showed Layla's parents from their younger days, they weren't that old now, but the picture of them had been from their wedding day. Her father was an extremely dark gentleman that had a bald head and was smiling very happily in his tux, her mother had ivory colored pale skin and was wearing a beautiful long strapless white dress that stopped above her ankles. Her hair was a long chocolate brown color and her hazel eyes were shining just as happily back as she was next to her husband.

"Your grandmother looks just like your mother." Loki commented.

Layla smiled at that, it was true, everyone said that the two of them looked a lot alike. Same exact face shape, eye color, nose and smile. Only thing that seemed to come from her dad was the caramel colored skin tone, curly hair and the…bushy eyebrows.

Then another picture was put into Loki's hand, and Layla frowned when Kya started to explain. It had been her wedding picture.

"This is my mommy and daddy." She said pointing to the pair.

It had been one of the times that Layla had felt truly beautiful. She had her cury hair straightened in the picture, which reached down to her chest, her eyebrows had been threaded, and her makeup had been fully done, she was smiling brightly in the picture. The dress was white and had stopped above her ankles,it was lacy from the knee down and had a V shape around the chest area that stopped above her breasts. The man to the right of her was in a black tux. He had short blond hair and bright blue eyes, they seemed so gentle while he was hugging Layla in the picture.

The one thing that truly annoyed Layla was that after she had given birth to Kya and her husband had left, was when she would take Kya with her to meet some new friends of Layla's that she just made, the girls would always ask the same stupid question. "Is she yours?" is what they would ask, and when Layla would reply "yes" in an irritated tone they would then say "Oh, my mistake. She is so beautiful!" It was true that the two of them didn't look very much alike. Layla had the brown curly hair and Kya had the straight blond, Kya had the blue eyes and Layla got the hazel, Kya got the ivory skin tone and Layla got the caramel skin tone.

"Where is the father?" Loki asked for his own good. He really didn't feel like having to deal with yet another mortal in this small apartment. Two would be enough to put up with.

"Oh, they aren't together anymore." Kya said as she moved on and placed one final picture in his hand.

It was of Layla and Kya. Both were standing near a tree outside, sun shining brightly over them. Layla was behind her with long arms wrapped over the girl's small frame.

"So, that's my family." She said as she picked up the photos and placed them back where they once were, then plopped down close to Loki again.

"Who's all in your family?" Kya asked, curiosity showing in the blue eyes.

Loki seemed to kind of freeze, he didn't really have a family, did he? Only person who he could ever think of as family was Frigga, but she was worlds away and Loki was beginning to think he would not be seeing her again.

"I… I do not have a family." Loki said hesitantly looking at the child.

"Don't be silly! Everyone needs a family. You can be a part of ours!" Kya said throwing her little arms around Loki.

Loki had looked shocked that the girl was so welcoming, but he was definitely more disgusted at the thought.

"Living with two mortals forever, definitely not." Loki thought with a frown as he squirmed out of the little girls grasp.

Layla had chose to come out of her hiding spot at that, thinking it was time to try and get on the good side of Loki.

"Kya can you go back upstairs and clean your room? You left your toys all over the floor." Layla asked with a smile.

The girl released Loki and ran upstairs to take care of her mess.

Layla and Loki started to stare at one another before Layla had finally broken the tense moment.

"Look, I know we got off to a bad start, but I really don't want us to spend this whole time together arguing. So can we please start over? I am Layla." She said holding out her hand once again.

Loki stared at the hand offered to him for a few moments. Yes, this woman was just a human, but since they were going to be around each other for a while, he thought it would be best to at least try and be civil to her, that did not mean that he had to like her. Which he didn't.

"Loki" He said as he firmly gripped the hand in front of him.

This had been their first true act of physical contact. They took the time to really look at each other for the first time. Green eyes met hazel, and Layla seemed to freeze for a moment. "He has really nice eyes." She had thought to herself and then proceeded to yell at herself in her head as she thought about how the first thing he said to her when he woke up was that she was a "filthy mortal".

Loki was now staring into the mortal's bright hazel eyes; they seemed to be the most pleasing feature of her to him. He started to think if he should at least thank the woman for taking him in, but that thought disappeared as quickly as it had came. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Whatever connection they were having at the moment was now gone, and Loki frowned when he realized that their hands were still locked together longer than necessary.

Layla turned towards the door and opened it. It was Thor standing in the doorway, Layla glanced behind him and noticed that Jane decided remain in her car.

"Hello, daughter of Stone. May I enter?" Thor asked in a firm yet gentle tone.

Layla nodded and stood to the side as the god walked in.

Thor had began staring at Loki like there was so much he wanted to say, but all Loki's expression said was that he didn't want Thor to be anywhere near him.

"Brother-"Thor had started before he was cut off by Loki.

"You are not my brother!" Loki hissed back at Thor sharply.

Suddenly, Layla had wished she had chosen to go outside and talk with Jane.

"Loki" Thor said correcting his word choice with sadness in his big blue eyes.

"I have visited my friends on Earth, they have told me to make sure that you are not a threat to their world. They have asked me to come see for myself, If you should remain at Stark tower-" He spoke before Loki interrupted.

"No, I will not remain with a bunch of mortals that defeated me! Two is revolting as it is!" Loki spat glaring at Thor and Layla.

Layla opened her mouth to make a comment, but quickly closed it when she realized that what she was planning to say was probably going to get another death glare from Loki, not that she cared. She just didn't want Thor to hear the inappropriate words that were about to escape her mouth.

Loki absolutely hated to admit it, but he would rather stay with two female mortals than go back to a whole group of them that would surely mock him for his defeat in New York.

"Loki, I am sorry for all that has happened, but I wish to help you in any way I can. You are family and I lov-" Thor said in a pleading tone before being cut off once again.

"Stop! I do not wish to hear this nonsense anymore!" Loki screeched loudly.

Thor eyes widened at the sudden outburst.

"As you wish." The thunderer said softly. So soft you had to listen carefully to catch it.

Layla placed a hand gently on Thor's shoulder and directed them outside to speak to each other privately.

Once outside Layla gave a quick wave to Jane and then turned her attention back to Thor.

"I am so sorry." Layla said as compassion seeped into her voice.

He seemed like he wanted to change the topic quickly to avoid more hurt.

"Lady Layla, I can't thank you enough for helping out my brother since he is in need. I am very grateful. I trust that you will take care and look after him." Thor said gratefully.

She nodded slowly.

"I do have questions, and he definitely does not seem to be in the mood for answering them." she said.

Thor stood patiently waiting for the questions to be asked.

"Why is he here?" She questioned.

"My brother was placed here as punishment for the wrong he did to your realm, he is without magic and is now completely mortal, just as I once was when I arrived here. Please look after him." He said gently.

"I will look after him, I promise." She said softly.

"Is there… some things I should know about him? Maybe something personal?" she asked.

She asked this because she knew it was pretty obvious that Loki would not tell her.

Thor was quiet for a moment as he seemed to debate whether to tell her something or not.

"Loki, he is not of Asgard. He was born on a realm called Jotunheim, he is what people in my realm call a Jotun, their appearance is not the most… pleasing to the eye. They are blue skinned and have red eyes. Many people do not like them simply because of their appearance. I only tell you this because my brother is not very comfortable after learning this information. I just dont want you to be frightened by this." He spoke.

This was interesting information to Layla, but she was not disgusted or scared of Loki because she now knew it.

"Just because someone is blue or has red eyes. Does not mean you should not like them." She spoke.

"You are indeed correct. I admire that you feel this way for my brother and you hardly know him. May I ask why?" He questioned with a soft tilt to his head.

The wind was blowing softly now, and Laylas eyes seemed to glaze over as she became lost in thought.

"Its because I know what it is like to be judged just because you look different to other people." She spoke firmly.

It was true. Being a mixed race child could be hard at times, it was definitely harder when she was in elementary school. The other kids would call her names like "oreo", "white chocolate", and "mutt". Those weren't the most pleasant things for a child to hear while growing up.

"You don't seem any different from the other humans I have met." Thor said with a deep laugh.

"Thank you" Layla said as she let out a small smile.

"Farewell, Lady Layla" Thor said as he grabbed Layla's left hand and placed a kiss to it. Layla glanced back to the car to see if Jane had noticed this action, but she was too busy staring at a book that was in her hand to notice.

"Good" Layla thought with a relieved sigh.

Layla watched as Thor and Jane waved one final goodbye, and then the two drove off.

Layla went back inside to find Loki on the couch with his head resting on the arm of it. Layla sat on the side of the couch furthest from him.

"He loves you." You spoke softly as she glanced his way.

Loki said nothing to this, just continued to keep his head on the arm of the couch as he closed his eyes.

When the silence became too much for Layla to bear, she moved to retrieve her purse and then sat down near Loki again.

Layla pulled out her daily asthma inhaler quietly.

"What is that strange contraption?" Loki spoke as he heard the soft push of a button and a quick inhale of breath.

"Humans can be born with this thing called asthma, its when your lungs aren't getting enough oxygen, if that happens I will start wheezing and coughing, which is what we call an asthma attack. This helps me breathe normally again." She said as she held the inhaler up.

"Interesting" Loki said with a smirk.

It really was interesting to Loki how mortals could get so many illnesses. Of course he didn't care if the woman could not breathe and died from this. Why should he? Human lives were nothing, they are alive for one moment and then in a heartbeat they would be gone. This so called disease may bring a quick death to put her out of her misery that was soon to come, then she would not have to deal with the agonizing fate that was about to happen to her. Loki almost smiled at the very thought of this fate.

"No, not really." Layla said as she gave an eye roll and stood up from the sofa.

"I will be right back with your medicine." She said loudly as she headed for the medicine cabinet.

She let out a smirk as she pictured what Loki's reaction would be to the horrible tasting medicine.

-line break-

After receiving some of that horrible fluid. Loki was now laying down on the sofa in the living room alone.

He then looked down at the tracking device on his wrist, and tried his hardest to pull it off.

No such luck.

"Damn" He groaned as he eventually gave up in trying to pull the thing off.

He then closed his eyes as he began remembering the day that the Allfather sentenced him. He sat still as the memory played once again behind closed eyelids.

(flashback)

Guards were on both sides of Loki as they held the chains in place. He was standing in Heimdall's Observatory in front of Odin, who was looking at him with ashamed eyes.

"I really don't see what the problem is here." Loki said with a laugh.

"The problem is that you attempted to rule midgard. Do you not feel responsible for this crime?" Odin spoke loudly.

"Mortals are nothing but scum, every last one of them." Loki spoke with a disgusted face.

Odin seemed to ignore what he had just said.

"Everywhere you go there is suffering and death." The Allfather spoke as he stared at his "Son".

"You-"

"Silence!" Odin yelled at Loki.

Loki shut his mouth quickly at the booming yell.

"No more, you will not continue to ruin any more lives." He spoke firmly as he narrowed his eyes at Loki.

"What are you-" Loki started to speak.

He was cut off as Odin began to yell.

"You are unworthy! you do not deserve the luxury of staying in Asgard when all you do is cause mischief and spread suffering to anyone who happens to cross your path!" Odin yelled as he took a few steps back.

"I now take away your power, and cast you out!" He yelled.

Loki tried to speak, but he could not. He was suddenly being sucked into the Bifrost in a flash of bright colors. The last thing he heard was a loud shriek of shock that could have only come from Frigga's mouth.

(end of flashback)

It had definitely been a shock to Loki that the Allfather placed him on Midgard with no powers. It had been very hard for him to find shelter. So he would just sleep where it seemed dry, he even somehow managed to charm the Earth women into giving him sustenance whenever he needed it. Of course he definitely did not like the idea of it, but he could put on a fake smile and keep all rude words from exiting his mouth in order to receive a meal.

Everything seemed to be easier now to Loki, since he now had a roof over his head that was protecting him from the harsh elements.

He then begins to think that the girl who took him in should feel honored to have a prince of Asgard in her home.

After all, he would always be above her.


	7. chapter 7

It was six in the morning when Layla woke up to get ready to work at the high school library. She stepped in the hot shower and began putting shampoo in her hair and washing her body. As the water was running over her face she started to think.

It's going to be her first day working since Loki had been staying with her. She had to get Loki to watch Kya; Jane was going to be so busy working on a project for the next couple months. So Loki was the only one left to watch Kya. It seemed a little risky to her, but Thor had said he was harmless and she could always check the tracking device to make sure where he is.

Stepping out of the shower she dried off and dressed in a pair of her winter clothes. She was wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans that hugged her thick thighs nicely and a dark blue sweater to match. She then began brushing her wet hair.

It didn't matter that it was December, or that it had to be about 30 degrees outside. She  always  had to do her hair when it was wet, mixed peoples hair just didn't work well going through a hairbrush without it being wet. If she were to brush it while it was dry she would be sporting an afro for the whole world to see and she much preferred to keep her curls hanging low and not shooting up everywhere. She could always straighten it, but she preferred not to because it would take too much time.

She had already told Kya that Loki would most likely be watching her from now on. Now she just had to tell Loki. 

Oh joy.

Layla walked down the stairs quietly with her purse and coat in her hand, she looked at her cell phone and sighed. She had to leave right now.

She stood in front of Loki and just watched him while he was sleeping for a minute. He really did look completely innocent and… kind of cute. 

"Don't be a creeper Layla." She scolded herself for watching a man in his sleep.

Gently, she placed her hand on Loki's shoulder and then shook him. He stirred for a moment and some raven colored hair fell in his eyes. Layla gently brushed it away. Which seemed to make Loki wake up immedently and Layla quickly snatched her hand back.

"Hey, you are in charge of watching Kya till I get back from work, alright?" She said quietly.

Loki shot up from the couch and then narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean I have to watch her?" He questioned.

"You have to; you're the only one who is around to do it." She said back.

"You are really trusting me to take care of your child?" He said.

"Kya knows to call me if anything happens, and that tracker is still on you. You are correct in a way. I am putting my trust in you. Don't make me regret it." She said biting on her lips.

Loki was kind of happy in a way that someone is finally showing trust in him again. The last person who had shown him any amount of trust had been Thor, and Loki was certain that Thor would never trust him again.

"I… give you my word, I shall not harm her." He said quietly.

Layla let out a small smile, she had read a tiny bit of Norse mythology in her past. All she knew was that Loki had titles like "God of mischief", "God of lies", and "Silver tongue". So to be putting any trust in him was a big deal, especially since his attack on New York, but someone had to watch Kya so what other choice did she have?

"Thank you. How are you feeling?" She said placing her hand on his forehead.

"I am just fine. Please refrain from giving me any more of that horrible fluid that you humans use to cure illnesses." Loki said wrinkling his nose up at the remembered taste of the night quill.

She let out a laugh; his reaction had been very entertaining. He look like he had wanted to spit the fluid out onto her, though that is what Layla expected to happen.

Layla made her way to the door and quietly shut it on her way out.

Through half of the car ride to work she sent a quick prayer up to whatever god was hopefully listening to her, and told him to please make sure everything goes smoothly.

-Line Break-

It had been nine in the morning when Kya had finally woken up from her slumber. She had walked into the kitchen where Loki was standing and wrapped her arms around her new "friend". Loki frowned at this, but he knew that he must learn to deal with it because he figured it was probably going to be happening a lot from now on.

The child then required food and grabbed this box on the kitchen counter that read "strawberry pop tarts." Loki made a disgusted face at it. Why did mortals put such odd things in their stomachs? 

Kya looked at him with a soft look.

"Loki take this!" she said as she broke off half of the pop tart and held it out for Loki to grab.

"I refuse to put such an odd looking treat in my mouth." He said turning his nose up at it.

Kya frowned and then started to shake his arm roughly.

"PLEASE!" The girl said while shaking his arm until he grabbed what was in her hand.

Loki finally just gave up and put the pop tart in his mouth to shut the girl up.

He put on a grimace as he chewed, but then his face turned delighted as he realized It wasn't so bad.

"I knew you would like it." Kya said while giggling.

The two of them stood in silence in the kitchen for a while, but then Kya couldn't seem to take the quiet much longer and decided to speak.

"Can I paint your nails pink?" She asked as she grabbed his hand.

"No, you may not."

"Will you color with me?" She asked putting on her big eyes. 

Loki had no idea what "coloring" was, but he was sure it was better than having something painted on his finger nails.

"Alright." Loki said with a sigh as Kya grabbed his hand and directed him to her room.

-Line Break-

Layla had just finished checking out some books that a student had handed her. She had been so nervous; she seemed to be checking that device that would tell her where Loki was every five minutes. When she would press the power button the device would automatically have the location where Loki was, and every time it would say Layla's address. That always made her a little calmer, but she just couldn't help checking.

"You seem a little tense Layla, everything alright?" One of her librarian companions asked.

"Yes, I am fine." She said as she let out a breath.

The woman let a look of disbelief cross her face before she shrugged her shoulders and began ordering more books from the computer. Layla stood up and went to the very back of the library to reorganize some books.

She had just started to sort out the books in the mystery section when she suddenly felt a wave of sickness hit her stomach like a bomb, and to make things worse she was starting to feel dizzy.

"Ugh, maybe im just too tense." She thought with a hand pressed to her temple.

It seemed to start so suddenly, but as quickly as it had came it was gone. 

Layla had felt very relieved for it, but something just felt wrong. She never got sick that easily and it should not have just disappeared so quickly. 

She just decided to brush that thought off and went back to fixing some books.

-Line Break-

When Kya first brought Loki into her room she quickly shoved him into a small pink chair that was way to tiny for him to fit in. She pulled out some paper and a whole box of color pencils. 

Loki had refused to take part in the coloring with her for about ten minutes but finally gave in when the constant begging became too much for him. Kya took her time on what she was drawing and refused to let Loki see it until she was done.

After an hour had passed they both revealed their drawings, but Kya had wanted to share hers first.

"Look! It's you, me, and mommy!" She said excitedly handing him the drawing.

Loki had been more than a little shocked when Kya had announced that  he was in the drawing. 

It was a messy, but of course that was expected since the child was four. There were these white little circles in the sky that he assumed were clouds. The drawing had been stick figures of the three of them. Layla had been drawn first in her stick figure form, there were greenish brown dots where her eyes would be, and long curly brown hair drawn on the head. Loki had been standing next to Layla in the picture. His stick figure form was way taller than Laylas had been, and the drawing had green dots for the eyes and black hair on the head. Kya was the last one in the picture and was the shortest of the three, small blue dots where the eyes would go and wavy blond hair on top of the head. At the bottom of the paper there was slightly messy but readable handwriting that had Kya's name printed.

"Why... Why did you place me in this drawing?" He asked curiously.

"I told you silly! You are a part of our family!" She said loudly with a big smile.

Now Loki was sure his mouth was hanging open slightly. This child was truly welcoming him into their family? He didn't think he had a family anymore, but just the thought of being accepted into one felt kind of nice… Yet he tried not to think on it too much, because he knew that once the two of them found out what he really was. He would not be welcomed anymore.

"Do you like me and mommy?" She asked suddenly.

Loki now looked up from the paper to the child as he thought out carefully what he would say. The child had definitely been starting to grown on him, but Layla… that was a whole different story. There was just something about her he didn't like.

"I… do enjoy your company, little one." He said honestly.

She seemed to be pleased with that answer and had not noticed that he didn't say anything about her mother.

"What did you draw?" She asked as she began to lean over him to look at his paper.

Loki handed her the paper and watched as she stared at it. It was most certainly way neater than Kya's had been. The picture was an extremely accurate drawing of Loki in his frost giant form, standing tall with the blue skin that had markings on it and the blood red eyes to match. He wasn't even sure why he decided to draw it. He hadn't known that the child would want to see it, and he waited for the look of fear to come into her blue eyes.

Last night after Thor had left, Kya had been told by her mother that Loki was from a far away magical place and that he used to be able to do magic, the look of pure amazement on Kya's face had been a sight to see. Layla even informed Kya what Thor had said about how Loki was a Jotun that had blue skin and red eyes. Kya had thought that it sounded amazing, but her mom told her not to say anything to Loki about it, and she didn't want her mommy to be mad at her.

"Is this what you really look like?" She asked in her squeaky voice.

Loki nodded painfully as he waited for the child to throw the paper at him in horror.

 That was not what had happened.

"You look so pretty!" She shouted.

Loki looked like he had been struck. Pretty? The Jotuns were described as many things, but pretty had never even come close to the things that were said about them.

"Mommy told me that you were blue, but I didn't know that you would be such a pretty color!" 

Now Loki was confused. How could Layla possibly have known that Loki was a… Thor. 

Of course.

"Did she… what did she say about it?" He asked only slightly curious. He wanted to know if she thought of him as a monster. Not that her opinion mattered to him, he was only curious because most people feared the Jotuns. 

"She said that you would look like a smurf, and then she said that when Thor told her about it she really wanted to see what you would look like." She said pushing the drawing back to Loki.

"She wants to see it?" He thought.

How stupid was that woman? Not only was she was supposedly intrigued by it. Now she wanted to see it. He could not think of a single Asgardian that would be excited to see such a monstrous form. 

Humans were indeed strange.

He didn't have that much time to think on it, because Kya suddenly grabbed him by the arm and said that she wanted to brush his hair.

-Line Break-

It was now 2:30 pm and Layla was on her way home from her job, before she had left she made sure to look at the device that said where Loki currently was.

"Still home." She thought feeling happy as she parked her car.

She opened the door to her apartment and placed her coat and purse on the kitchen table. She looked around the first floor for Kya and Loki. They weren't there.

"Please let my child be alright." She thought as she ran up the stairs and entered Kya's room.

They were not there either.

She opened the door to her bedroom with a panicked expression on her face, but the expression changed when she saw the sight in front of her.

Loki and Kya were sleeping on Laylas bed under the covers. Kya was laying on her side and had her small head placed on Loki's chest, and Loki was laying on his back with one arm by his side and the other arm placed gently around Kya's back.

Layla slowly pulled out her phone from her pocket and checked to make sure that the flash was off. She then zoomed in and took a picture of the moment and set it as her background on her phone.

"So sending this to Jane." She thought as she quietly shut the door behind her.

Layla then walked into Kya's room to put away her colored pencils, since she noticed that in her rush to find Loki and Kya she saw that the pencils were all over the small table in Kyas room. She picked up two white pieces of paper from the table, but then placed the colorful pencils that were in her hand back down on the table so she could take a good Look at both drawings.

"This is so cute." She thought looking over Kya's drawing of the three of them.

Then she Looked at Loki's drawing and a small smile formed on her lips.

"So, this is what he really looks like." She whispered softly to herself as she took in the details of the drawing.

It was a very nice drawing, she stared deeply at it as she took in the artwork. It was a little odd for her to see because she has never seen anybody look like that before, but she wasn't afraid of the appearance. She actually found it very unique looking and beautiful. He still looked like the same Loki to her, only now he had blue skin and red eyes.

Layla moved into the bathroom and grabbed two tacks that were laying in a drawer under the bathroom sink. 

She returned to Kya's room and hung the two drawing side by side over Kya's bed. Then she backed away and took one final look at the two pictures before she exited the room and headed back downstairs.


	8. chapter 8

The day after visiting Layla, Thor and Jane went to talk to the other avengers about Loki.

All of them were currently sitting around Tony's bar area.

"So, how did it go?" Tony asked casually.

Thor said nothing.

"Well, I'm sure that everything went smooth and reindeer games decided to give you a warm welcome and a kiss to match. Am I right?" Tony said dramatically with a glass of scotch in his hand.

"Tony" Steve said in a warning tone as he sent the billionaire a glare.

"It is alright Steven." Thor said with a sigh.

Jane stood next to Thor and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"My brother, he is in good hands." Thor spoke softly.

It was silent for a few moments until Natasha decided to speak first.

"If Loki is in good hands, then that must mean that this girl has a brain after all." Natasha said with a snort.

"Please do not insult Lady Layla, she is a very kind woman." Thor said as he raised from his seat.

"What does this Layla look like? Is she hot?" Tony spoke up as he let out a smirk.

Thor looked at Jane to make sure it was ok to for him to describe Layla. Jane nodded her head in approval.

"She has dark curly hair, hazel colored eyes, and a tan complexion." Thor described smoothly.

"Curly hair? Sounds hot to me already." Tony said as he took a sip of his drink.

"She is indeed a beautiful maiden." Thor said with a nod.

"I'm so looking forward to telling Pepper what you just said Stark." Natasha said with a smirk as she stood up to find the red headed woman.

"Wait! that was the alcohol talking!" Tony said as he sprinted off to catch Natasha before she could reach the elevator.

The rest of the group let out one big laugh together as they heard the elevator door close behind Natasha, and the sharp curses that left Tony's mouth shortly after.

"Back to Loki." Steve said as his laughter started to decrease.

"You sure she has it under control?" Clint spoke.

"Completely" Thor said confidently.

"She is my friend, so I know that she is one hundred percent capable of keeping him in line." Jane said with a smile.

"Alright, since you checked everything out we will not alert Fury unless Loki becomes a threat." Steve said firmly.

"We all in agreement here?" He asked looking around at the remaining avengers.

The rest of the group nodded their heads.

They still were not sure if this was the best idea, but they trusted Thor's judgement on this.

Thor smiled brightly as he turned to Jane.

"Jane I must head back to Asgard for now. I need to inform my father about Loki. I will return for you, you have my word." He said with a bow.

"Alright, but please don't make me wait another year for you to come back." Jane said with a laugh as she began to kiss Thor softly.

The couple suddenly broke away with a laugh as they heard Pepper yell something to Tony about if he would like for her to curl her hair like Layla's, and then they heard Tony as he started to babble about how he has a perfectly reasonable explanation for his comment.

-Line break-

Layla stood back feeling proud as she stared at the tree that her and Kya had decorated, it was standing next to the couch where Loki slept.

It was a plastic tree because she could not afford to buy a real one, but it still looked beautiful with the green and red lights wrapped around it. Not to forget the golden star on top to match.

Kya had insisted on placing mistletoe under the doorway of the kitchen.

It had been a gift from Layla's mother when she first got engaged to her now ex-husband William. Loki asked what the purpose of the mistletoe was, Layla explained it and Loki commented on how it was another strange custom for mortals to have. Now, of course Layla was making sure not to be under it at the same time as Loki.

Layla had tried to get Loki to help out with the decorations, but he refused and decided to rest on the couch.

The radio was currently on in the living room and was playing christmas songs, Layla walked over and turned it up.

Loki let out a groan of annoyance from the couch.

"Loki dance with mommy!" Kya shouted as she began shaking the raven haired man.

"No" Loki growled softly.

"Please!" Kya said sweetly as she bent down and placed two kisses on his cheek.

"Fine" Loki said with a huff.

The song "Let it snow" was currently playing.

"Do not step on my feet." Loki growled.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Layla said with a smirk.

They were dancing a bit awkwardly together, Layla kept looking down to make sure she would not step on Loki's feet, and their bodies were about as far apart as they could be.

"Mommy you can't look at the floor! Look at Loki!" Kya said as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

Kya suddenly ran up and pushed Layla into Loki's body, the trickster caught her swiftly.

They were chest to chest now as they looked into each others eyes. It was actually pretty relaxing until Loki stepped on Layla's foot.

"Ouch!" Layla shrieked.

"You did that on purpose!" She yelled in his face.

"Did I?" Loki asked innocently with a smug look.

Layla pulled herself from his grasp, took a step back and decided to step on Loki's foot in return.

Loki let out a yelp and glared at Layla.

"You little-" He started to say before being cut off.

"Im sorry, it was an accident." She said in an innocent tone.

"You listen here mortal'" He said in a warning tone before Kya jumped in.

"Loki! Mommy! come here!" Kya shrieked.

The two of them quickly headed for the sound of Kya's voice.

"What is it baby?" Layla asked.

The child said nothing, but seemed to have a hard time trying to not burst out in laughter. Kya looked above Loki and Layla's heads, and let out a big smile.

Layla suddenly understood why.

Above them was the mistletoe, and Loki and Kya both were standing in the kitchen doorway together.

Loki and Layla turned their heads toward one another at the same time.

"No" They simultaneously said.

"You have to! mommy you told me that if you are under the mistletoe with someone you are supposed to kiss!" Kya wined.

Layla let out a sigh as she realized that Kya would not let this go, then she gave Loki a look that said "Just go with it".

Layla had initiated it, she stood on her tip toes to reach Loki's height and placed a quick peck on his lips.

"You call that a kiss?" Loki asked with a smirk.

He was toying with her, and she knew it.

"You little... I'll show you a kiss!" She growled as she smashed her lips against Loki's.

The kiss felt like fire. It was fast and the kind of kiss that would become hard to stop. Loki let out a groan and grabbed onto the back of Layla's head as his tongue teased hers, that action seemed to get Layla back to her senses. She pushed the raven haired man back and he stumbled for a second before he corrected his footing.

"Good enough? That meet your standards?" She said as her breath came out harshly.

Loki said nothing, but the look on his face gave him away. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging slightly open.

"Thats what I thought." She said as she went for her coat and purse.

"Ill be right back, I have to get something." She said as she walked out the door and tried to calm her rapidly beating heart.

She did not hear Loki give a response, but the last thing she did hear before the door closed was the voice of Kya as she yelled.

"Yay! that was so cute!"

-Line break-

She really did not need to go anywhere. She had just come up with an excuse to get away from Loki.

So Layla decided to drive for a bit to clear her head.

"That kiss should not have happened." Layla thought resting her head on the cold car window as she drove.

It seemed to be the only thing going through her mind at the moment. It should have meant nothing, but Layla could still feel the tingle that Loki's lips had left on hers.

"He attacked New York." She thought as she decided to stop by a local bookstore.

When She pulled out her phone from her purse to check the time, and saw the picture she had taken of Loki holding Layla, and all the negative thoughts about Loki washed away.

"He is good with her." She admitted with a soft smile.

That became the only thing that mattered to her at that moment, Kya never got to really meet her father. So in a way it was almost like Loki could fill that place. It sounded crazy and Layla would admit that, but Kya did seem to really like him. and that was what was important.

She placed her phone back into her purse as she entered the book shop.

Layla had realized that it was only a few days until Christmas, and she thought that it might be a good idea to get Loki something. Nothing fancy, just something small.

She walked down one of the book isles and smiled as she saw one of her favorite books that Loki might come to enjoy.

The whole time she spent in that store, Layla did not feel the need to check the tracker once.

-Line break-

Right after Layla had left, Loki turned to Kya.

"I was a master trickster on Asgard, so I know when someone is trying to be sneaky." Loki said.

Kya had her eyes fixed on the floor.

"Are you trying to get me to court your mother?" Loki asked as he got down to the four year olds height.

"I just want my mommy to be happy again." The child asked as she wrapped her arms around Loki's waist.

"You really think she could be happy with me?" Loki spoke softly.

He could feel the girl nod against his chest.

Loki chose not to say anything as he became lost in thought. He had only been teasing the woman about her performance on the first kiss because he knew it would irritate her, and that was fun to him. He had not expected that she would have decided to kiss him again to prove that she was in fact a decent kisser.

"Do you like mommy?" The girl spoke.

He had remembered the child asking him this same question before. It would have been so much simpler to say no, but now he was not sure what his feelings toward the mortal were. The very thought of kissing a human should have made him sick, he was in shock when he realized that he had not been repulsed by the kiss but found himself craving more of it as it left a warmth in his stomach that he had never felt before.

"That kiss meant nothing." He whispered to the girl.

A dissappointed sound left the child's mouth at that answer, but Loki did not hear it. For he was occupied with running a long finger over his lips.


	9. Chapter 9

Loki and Layla were avoiding each other, simple as that. Ever since that kiss they seemed to be staying there separate distances. Both not wanting to fully accept what had happened.

Right now it was 7:00 Am Christmas morning, Layla was prepared to wake Kya up and tell her that Santa had come last night.

Layla walked into Kya's room and shook her gently.

"Sweetie wake up! Santa stopped by," Layla said enthusiastically, as she continued shaking her shoulder.

She didn't have to shake for long because the child's eyes suddenly shot open.

"Really!?" Kya yelled.

Layla did not have time to respond because Kya decided that she was going to bolt out of bed and run down the stairs.

With an amused smile on her face Layla ran off in the direction her daughter went.

"Loki! Santa came," Kya shouted as she took a seat next to the Christmas tree.

Loki got up with a groan and slowly took his seat on the floor next to Kya.

Layla sat down near the tree and tried to keep her eyes away from Loki as she turned her attention towards the kid, opening her presents, but she could feel the burning stare of Loki's eyes on her, and she found it extremely difficult not to make eye contact.

-Line Break-

Kya had certainly seemed to have enjoyed this Christmas. She had gotten a bunch of new dolls and stuffed animals that she had wanted, Santa had also decided to throw in a couple new coloring books that Kya would have enjoyed.

Loki was currently upstairs with Kya in Layla's room watching her color on the floor.

Layla had entered the room to give Loki the gift she had bought him at the bookstore.

"Merry Christmas." Layla said with a small smile.

"I will open it later." he snapped as he snatched the gift out of her hands and turned his attention back to Kya.

"Sheesh, what's his problem," Layla thought to herself as she walked out of her room.

She had made it about halfway down the stairs when all of a sudden she began to wheeze like she was having an asthma attack. Desperate for her breathing to return to normal again, she ran down the rest of the stairs and searched frantically for her rescue inhaler in her purse that was sitting on the kitchen table.

She took one puff and then two more as she felt her breathing start to become normal again.

Then things got much worse.

She had barey made it to the kitchen sink in time before she began violently emptying the contents that were in her stomach.

She stood there gripping the kitchen counter tightly as she was dry heaving.

She then quickly rinsed out her mouth with water to get the foul taste removed. Suddenly she felt her chest begin to tighten and the wheezing returned once more which forced Layla to take another puff of the inhaler she had gripped tightly in her hand.

"What's wrong with me," she croaked as a few dark curls fell in front of her face.

-Line Break-

She made the decision to go see her doctor.

Before she left, Layla checked in to see what Kya and Loki were currently doing. She poked her head into her bedroom and saw the two once again fast asleep on her bed.

The present that Layla had given Loki was resting on his stomach as he slept, from where she was standing Layla could read the title of Shakespeare's  
book "Macbeth" as it moved up and down slowly from Loki's breathing. By the way it looked, it seemed as if Loki had decided to read some of the story to Kya and had fallen asleep with the child.

Layla let out a smile as she realized that she made an appropriate book choice for Loki.

As she started the car engine she knew that it would be a terrible idea for her to drive herself in the condition she was in, but she did it regardless.

During the drive she did not feel any signs of wheezing about to approach, and for that Layla felt grateful as she put on her blinker to turn into the parking lot.

-Line Break-

After filling out some paper work Layla had followed a tall nurse into one of the empty patient rooms.

The nurse then quickly took Layla's temperature and blood pressure, and as she was on her way out of the room she told Layla that her doctor would be in shortly.

About five minutes later Dr. Jones entered the room. He was a short and very thin man, with white hair. He wore a gentle smile on his face as he took a seat in a chair across from Layla.

"Miss Stone, what seems to be the problem," dr. Jones asked as he took a clip board in his small hands.

"Well, this morning I began wheezing and my lungs felt like they were literally on fire and about to explode. I took my rescue inhaler quickly after and it worked only for a second... but then the wheezing came back, and after that I started puking," she said softly.

"Has that happened before," her doctor asked as he wrote on the clipboard.

"Yes, but it stopped and i'm fine at the moment. I'm just confused on why my body's doing this," she admitted with a shake of her head.

"What are some other symptom's you have experienced?" He questioned.

"Well, one day I was at work and all of a sudden I felt very dizzy and nauseous, but as quickly as it came it left and the same thing seemed to have happened today. Only this time it messed with my asthma." She said with a hint of fear in her voice.

He scribbled onto the paper for a moment before he stood up.

"Don't worry my dear, we will find out what's wrong," he said softly as he placed a hand onto her shoulder.

Layla put on a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, and she nodded her head as she watched her doctor leave the room.

"I really hope so," she whispered in the empty room.

-Line Break-

After the doctor ran a few tests on Layla he left the room one more time so he could evaluate the results.

He returned shortly with a puzzled look on his face as he took a seat.

A cold chill ran down Laylas spine.

"What's w-wrong?" She stuttered softly.

"Miss Stone... in all my years of being a doctor, I have never seen anything so strange." He admitted.

Layla sat stone still as she waited for him to continue.

"I checked the results of your blood test. There seems to be some kind of greenish... I don't know exactly what you would call it, but whatever it is it seems to be mixed in with your blood. I ran some tests on it to try and determine what it was, but nothing in our tests could identify it." He said looking questioningly.

"I dont understand," she said as she squinted her eyes slightly.

"I'm afraid that makes two of us. I have prescribed you some medicine to help with your breathing, it might also help eliminate the green that is in your bloodstream. Take it, and if it is not doing its job within a week give me a call and we can put you on different medication," he said as he handed her a piece of paper with the address to pick her prescription up at.

"Thank you." She said as she shook the man's hand.

"Why would the color green be mixed in with my blood," she wondered to herself as she walked out of the office with the paper clutched tightly in her hand.


	10. Chapter 10

Layla decided not to tell Loki or Kya about her visit to the doctor.

A couple days had passed and whatever Dr. Jones had prescribed her seemed to be working just a bit. The nausea that she had felt was still there, but her breathing was doing better and she hadn't been feeling dizzy that often.

Layla had just returned home from work and started looking for Loki to tell him some news that she had.

It didn't take her long for her to find him because he was right where she figured he would be, in her room, but what was really strange to Layla was the fact that Kya was not in the room with him. He just seemed to be standing there alone as if he was waiting for her.

She raised her brow at this and shook her head.

"Where is Kya?" She asked as she glanced around the room for her child.

"She is asleep in her quarters."

Layla was about to question him on why he was in her room alone, but she decided that she would rather not find out why.

"I have good news." She announced instead with a smile.

Loki said nothing, he didn't even move a muscle. Which caused the smile to vanish off of Layla's face at the sight of Loki's serious expression.

"I realized that I never told you where I work. I work in a Library at a High School. I know that you seem to really enjoy books, and the school library is in need of a few extra hands on Monday and Tuesdays. So I told my boss that I knew someone, which would be you. Who loves books and would be interested in working there. We would have to change your looks, though, and name so people wouldn't recognize you, but that's not a big deal. What do you think?" She said rather quickly as she waited with anticipation for his reaction. 

Yet, when Loki opened his mouth to reply, Layla cut in.

"They will pay you for your help. I know that you probably don't understand how valuable money is to people on Earth with the outrageous prices we have here but-" Was all she got out before Loki decided to interrupt.

"No"

"I just thought that you might enjoy it, and it would help you adjust to my world better." She said trying to reason with him.

"Did you not hear what I just said?" He spoke lowly.

"Yeah I did hear you, but I just want you to go out and be able to do something instead of being stuck in this small apartment all the time."

She herself could never stay inside of her own apartment for long periods of time. It seemed much more enjoyable for her to receive fresh air and be able to feel the warmth of the sun on her skin.

"I do not wish to work side by side with you creatures!"

A humorless laugh escaped from Layla's mouth.

"Creatures? that's what we are to you? I am a person, just as much as you are." She said making hand gestures.

"We are nothing alike." He spat.

"We might come from different worlds, but we do have some similarities. We both have two eyes and the same number of arms and legs. Doesn't that count for something?" She said with a small smile.

"I am nothing like you."

"What are you then?" She demanded as she rolled her eyes.

"I am the monster that children fear at night!"

It became silent, so silent that the sound of a pin dropping could have been heard.

"I don't think of you as a monster Loki, I don't care about the fact that you have blue skin or red eyes. I actually think it is a magnificent thing." She said as she stepped closer to him.

A bitter laugh escaped Loki as he took one step backwards.

Layla noticed the way his eyes burned with disgust, but it didn't seem like that disgust was directed toward her.

"You hate your own people." She stated after a moment.

He chose to remain silent, but that silence was enough for Layla to understand.

"Why? you should embrace who you are, not be ashamed of it." She said as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You would never understand." He spoke sharply as he jerked away from her touch.

"You might be right, your situation is different from mine, but I know how it feels to feel like you don't fit in. When both sides of my parents family visit I feel like an outsider because we look so different. I need to learn to accept that. I say this because I care about you... and I want you to know that you are not alone-" She said before she was cut off by Loki giving her a hard shove.

"Be silent! I do not need, nor do I want your help!" He spat.

Layla quickly regained control of her footing before she attempted to walk toward him once more.

"You are beneath me!" He yelled.

That made Layla freeze mid step.

Beneath him? after everything she had done for him how could she possibly be beneath him?

"I am beneath you." She said slowly as a spark of fire seemed to enter her eyes.

It was not a question. It was her giving Loki a chance to see if he would regret the words that escaped from his lips and begin to change them.

"Yes, you are-"

"Go on! tell me what I am to you Loki!" She demanded as she held her arms out at her sides.

"You are!... You are!..." He said loudly as he began stumbling over his words as he looked into hazel eyes. It seemed as if he was debating weather or not he should stop the words that were about to leave his mouth.

Layla held her breath and waited anxiously for Loki to finish his sentence, to see if he wished to break her spirit.

"You are a pathetic quim!" He yelled.

Layla had been so focused on the words coming from Loki's mouth that she failed to notice that when he had said the words his eyes were looking at the floor rather than into her eyes. Which made Loki miss the brief flash of hurt that crossed Layla's countenance before it quickly vanished and was replaced with anger.

She had heard of the word "quim" before, it was very old fashioned and it was an offending term toward women.

Without warning she shot forward and backhanded him on the right side of his face.

He looked shocked for a moment, but then that expression vanished and he smirked at her.

No woman had ever raised a hand against him before. Not even his own mother dared to do such a thing, yet this mortal had and he wanted to make her pay for her actions.

"Never speak to me like that again!" She yelled as she held a finger up to his face.

His hand began to raise up about halfway in the air.

"What? You going to strike me now? Do it! I dare you!" She yelled as she clenched her fists and looked into Loki's green eyes.

Of course if he touched her she was just going to fight back. Which was all Layla thought about as she braced herself to feel the sharp blow on her face.

It never arrived.

Loki had suddenly lowered his hand and chose to give her a glare instead.

"It is not worth it." He growled as he turned away from her.

Layla's eyes began to soften at the surprising turn of Loki's actions, and she opened her mouth to apologize to him, but his next words made her speechless.

"Mewling Mulatto." He said quietly to himself.

It had been said so softly that it should not have been heard, but Layla heard it regardless and her mouth dropped open slightly.

Mulatto was a term used to describe a person of black and white ancestry. It could be considered an offending term as her mother had once put it, because it derived from the word mula, which meant the hybrid offspring of a horse and donkey or in other words a mule. Layla wasn't offended by the word itself. She was offended by the way Loki had said it as if she didn't deserve to be called by her name.

Loki's form could still be seen retreating down the hallway.

"I'm done with you." She announced as she closed the door of her room.

Once the door was closed she sat down in front of her vanity mirror.

"It doesn't matter how I look." She spoke as a large tear started to make its way down her face.

The voices of people from her past appeared in her head and tried to convince her otherwise.

"Why is your skin so pale?"

Layla ran her hands over the skin on her chest and didn't even notice that it was now slightly wet from her tears.

"Look everyone! Its the Oreo!"

She slammed her hands against her chest and groaned in frustration as she heard another voice.

"Hey Jake, how can I land someone like Layla? I have never dated someone of her background before. Very exotic, don't you think?"

Layla's hands slowly moved up to her face and began to roughly pull at the skin on her cheeks.

"Shut up!" She screamed as she put her hands over her ears in a desperate attempt to stop the voices.

She knew deep down that she had to accept herself for who she was, but that didn't mean she would ever fully be able to do it.

"Please" She whimpered as she placed her elbows on the table and covered her eyes with her hands.

"I hate you for making me feel this way Loki." She said softly as she began to weep into her hands.

She remained like that for the next half hour, and she would wince every once in awhile when she would feel the saltiness of her tears sting the small scratches on her face.


	11. chapter 11

"That ridiculous argument would not have started if I had not been in that woman's room." Loki mumbled softly from his spot on the living room couch.

He hadn't planned on being there in the first place. He truly had not. Yet, he found himself being drawn into Layla's room before he could stop himself.

Loki had found himself becoming drawn to Layla, and had thought that if he searched her quarters he would find some possession of hers that would give him a reason to erase the woman from his thoughts. Something dark that would expose who the woman really was underneath.

He had found nothing in his search.

Only beautifully framed photographs and other sentimental things in the room. None of it was good enough for him to find a reason to truly despise her.

That discovery alone had been enough to fuel his anger.

Then before he knew it, Layla had arrived home. Every event after that seemed to have escalated far to quickly in Loki's mind, and he recalled how he said that Layla was beneath him.

After the words escaped his mouth he felt his stomach clench. The girl had been his savior after all.

Which was something he did not want to accept.

The fact that a single mortal girl had turned out to be his rescuer and managed to make him feel things that he should not have felt for a powerless human.

Then the events had taken a different turn when Layla decided to strike him.

Loki began to remember how he had felt himself smirk at her unexpected actions. Finally, he now had a reason to hate her.

Before he had realized it, he had his hand raised in the air and was looking directly into angry hazel eyes.

He then could not figure out why, but he found the thought of striking her displeasing to him.

So instead he chose to make his way down the hallway, but found his final insult of the words "mewling mulatto" leave his tongue.

The sound of Layla's sharp intake of breath had still been in his thoughts.

"Cease thinking of her." Loki scolded himself from his place on the couch as he ran a pale hand over his forehead in frustration.

"It is done, there is no way to take the words back." As those words were thought in his head, a realization came over him. He was feeling regret for his actions.

Loki had only recalled feeling that emotion once in his very long life.

The hurtful words that he had said to Layla were beginning to bother him. On top of that, so were his actions which were currently unknown to Layla, about what he had done to her during his attack on New York.

Loki had not seen any signs from Layla that the magic he had used on her that day were effecting her, but he knew of the symptoms and the tragedy that would eventually come in the end from his spell that he had cast.

It was a terrible form of magic, one that was only used by Asguardians to see there enemies suffer slowly.

The spell would start out making the victim feel ill, after that the other symptoms would gradually get worse over a short period of time.

Symptoms like dizzyness, tightening of the airways, pain radiating throughout the whole body, and eventually death.

That alone was one of the reason's why it was considered one of the most cruel spells to some of the people that lived in Asgard.

Loki had already accepted the fact that he had been the cause of the death of so many people during the battle of New York, and he never felt any bit of remorse for his actions toward those humans.

Yet, he knew that he could not live with the thought of Layla's blood being on his hands.

As skilled as he was in magic, Loki had never heard of any kind of possible cure, but he still wanted to try and search for one.

"I need to inform her." He thought.

His heart rate began to speed up at the nervousness he got from that sudden thought.

If Layla would forgive him for the words he had just spoken to her, it would have been a great deal of shock to Loki. However, Loki was certain that Layla would never forgive him if she learned that he was the reason for all the suffering that was about to come to her.

"She has a right to know." Loki declared as he made his decision.

He stood up quickly from his seat and headed swiftly toward Layla's room, and he had chose to enter without knocking on her door first.

The room had been too dark for him to see her face, but he could still make out her figure as she was sitting on a small chair. When she became aware of who was in her room she turned around quickly.

"Get out!" She shouted, not caring anymore if her sleeping daughter heard her yelling.

"I have come to-" was all Loki got out before he had to dodge a book that had come flying in the direction of his face.

"I said I was done with you!" She screeched as she reached for a second book that was on her vanity.

"It is urgent that I speak with you!" he said as he dodge yet another book thrown his way.

"Well I refuse to talk to you!" She said as she got up from her seat.

Layla had made her way toward Loki with her hair flying wildly around her. She pushed him by the shoulders until he was out of her room and into the hall.

The door was then quickly slammed and locked behind her.

"On second thought, maybe it would be best to wait until tomorrow." Loki decided as he walked away with a frown on his face.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I know its been awhile since I updated, but here is the next chapter :) Enjoy

Hours had passed, and now it had become dark. Layla had still not been out of her room as of yet.

By now she had stopped all her crying, and she even put some cream on her face to take away the sting from her scratches. Currently she was now sitting in front of her vanity with a sour expression on her face.

"You made me do this to myself Loki." she grunted out between clenched teeth.

Anger, that was the only emotion she was feeling right now. Anger toward herself for getting so upset, but mostly anger towards Loki for causing her to feel such a horrible way. She knew that she didn't deserve such treatment. All she had wanted was to help, but it seemed like that had done no good after all.

Then what was the point of trying anymore? Layla had been thinking that same question for over an hour now. While her cell phone was also being held tightly in her left hand.

"One call is all it takes." She whispered as she stared at the device.

All she had to do was leave a message for Jane, and tell her about how she could no longer keep Loki in her home. The avengers would then come get him and everything would be over.

Seemed simple enough right?

Yet, it was getting harder for Layla to put that one phone call in.

Besides the negative turn of events that happened not too long ago, she knew that there have been positive outcomes as well.

Like Loki's obvious fondness toward Kya, and even though Layla was very happy that those two got along well. It could only leave her feeling slightly jealous because she felt that Loki and her would never become that close.

There had also been their one kiss... it had been nice and interesting, even though Layla only did it to get Loki to shut up because he had been irritating her at the time. She tried to erase that thought from her mind though since she realized it had been made quite clear to her that Loki held no feelings for her.

Looking back at her phone she came to a decision. She was definitely still angry at Loki for his harsh words, but she was willing to give him one more chance to prove himself.

"One last chance." she decided as she placed her phone down.

She stood up and took one more glance at her phone before she swiftly left her room to see if Kya had remained asleep, and then she would go talk to Loki. Even though she was dreading the very thought of it.

-line break-

she made her way quietly down the stairs after noticing that Kya was in fact still asleep. Which she was very grateful for, but surprised at because of the yelling that had occurred. She walked into the dark living room. Which was where she noticed two things.

One was that Loki was asleep on the couch, and the other thing was that he appeared to be having some kind of bad dream. She could definitely tell because Loki's raven locks were stuck to his forehead with sweat, and his face had an uneasy look to it. Almost as if he was in pain.

She debated weather or not to even wake him up because she felt that letting the dream continue would be a mild form of payback. Then she decided that it would be too cruel of her to let him be lost in the clutches of a nightmare if she could stop it for continuing. Even though she felt he deserved it after everything he had put her through.

Without saying a single word, she grabbed one of the thick pillows that was on the end of the couch and threw it at Loki's head as hard as she could.

The reaction was immediate. Loki sat up quickly with a start and moved the damp hair off of his forehead.

He then opened his tired eyes to look at the dark figure of Layla's body near his.

Standing up on tired legs he took a step toward Layla and opened his mouth to speak.

"Don't" Layla snapped sharply as she walked into the kitchen to get away from him.

She knew it was pointless though, since she could already hear his footsteps moving in her direction.

"I must talk to you." Loki said as he quickly placed his hand on her wrist to stop her from walking away any further.

She snatched her wrist out of his grasp and came to a stop in the doorway of the kitchen, then she turned on the light. Which allowed both them to be able to fully see each other more clearly.

"You really want to talk? Fine, but I'm going to say what I need to say first." she said coldly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Loki nodded, and Layla could feel his eyes wander over the scratches on her face.

"How could you say such terrible things about me? I-" was what she got out before Loki started to interpret her.

"Do not talk until I'm finished!" she snapped while she waited for silence to be given to her.

When she got what she demanded for she began to speak again.

"All I have done was try and help you. Nothing I have done has been to make you feel miserable in any way." She said as she took a slow breath in.

"Then you have the nerve to say I am beneath you, and what made me feel worst of all was when you called me a mulatto. You had said it in a way that made me feel like I didn't have a right to be called by my birth name." She paused as she could feel her throat become dry.

"Do you have any idea how much that hurt me?" She asked as she felt tears begin to form in her eyes.

She received no answer, only a remorseful look in Loki's eyes. Which Layla snorted at.

"Alot of people have teased me or have made little comments about that stuff in the past." The tears now fell from her eyes slowly.

"I didn't asked to look this way! I never will ever be able to understand why being biracial is a big deal to some people, and then you just had to show up into my life and make me feel... so uncomfortable in my own skin ." She chocked out as she placed a trembling hand over her mouth to stop a sob from escaping.

Loki gave her a moment to wipe her face and then he took a step forward.

"I am sorry."

Layla looked up through blurry eyes.

"It was wrong of me to speak of you in such a manner, and for that I apologize. You have treated me kindly and all i have done is make you feel worse about yourself." he spoke as he took another step.

Then Loki did something that shocked Layla and made her freeze in place. He knelled down before her.

"Forgive me." He said as he looked into her eyes.

Layla's mouth dropped slightly in shock.

She never would have expected him to apologize, much less get down on his knees and ask for forgiveness. He even sounded regretful for his actions. That's what she had wanted all along right? What could have caused him to so suddenly change his way of thinking?

Layla was about to respond, but before she could a sharp gasp of pain left her lips. Loki stood up immediately when he heard that sound.

"Are you injured?" He asked urgently.

"I... I am alright " She said as she began to take deep breaths.

As she did this, a light wheezing could be heard.

"I think I need to lay down." She decided as she took one slow step.

She had made it about three steps before her legs began to wobble, she would have landed on the hard floor if a strong pair of arms hadn't caught her. Layla placed a hand on her now throbbing head. Her chest began to feel tight, and her body weak. She suddenly felt her body shift as she was lifted and placed onto the couch.

She felt like she was on fire, and her vision suddenly became all white before she passed out where she currently laid.

Loki's body tensed up when he watched Layla become still and could no longer feel her breathing.

He raised a trembling hand over her heart, but he could not bring up enough courage to lay it down. This situation had reminded him so much of when his fath- Odin, had fallen into the Odin sleep, but this made Loki's heart speed up a thousand times more at the thought of not being able to feel Layla's heartbeat.

Swallowing down his fear, he managed to place his hand down over her heart. He let out a big sign of relief as he felt the strong thumps hit his hand.

"I have never been so relieved in all my life." Loki spoke with a smile.

That smile dropped quickly though when he thought of two things. One being that he never did get to hear what Layla was going to say to his apology, and the other being that he still needed to tell her about the curse that he had placed on her.

That last part was enough to make his heart feel heavy, because even if he was about to get the forgiveness of Layla for his words. It would immediately be gone after he had to tell her that he was the reason for her current state.

Loki let out a small groan of guilt as he placed his pale hand on her tan one, and decided to wait patiently for Layla to awaken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter :) I will begin working on the next one tonight. Please review :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Kya had finally woken up from her slumber as the sun began to rise. She let out a long yawn and stretch as she jumped out of bed and headed down the stairs to see Loki.

The little girl was very fond of Loki, she had hoped that her mother and Loki would be together forever. That way she could grow up with two parents by her side. Like every child should.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs she turned and saw that her mother was laying on the couch with Loki kneeling by her side. Kya took small quiet steps over so she would not wake her mom up, and when she got close enough to Loki she wrapped her small arms around his neck to give him a warm hug.

"Hello, little one." Loki greeted as he craned his neck up to look at the blond child.

"Why is mommy sleeping? Shes always up now." Kya whispered as she tilted her head in confusion.

"She is very tired."

Well, that was one way to put it.

"Is she going to stay home today?" She asked as her voice went up slightly in excitement.

It was not often that Layla took a day off from work. So this made Kya happy at the thought of being able to spend time with both Loki and her mom.

Loki frowned at Kya's words, he remembered now that Layla had to work at that school today. There was absolutely no way she would be able to work in her condition. If she refused to stay home then Loki was going to have to try and get her to stay. There was no way he was going to let her leave.

"I would hope so." He said as he placed his pale hand on Kya's arm that still remained around his neck.

Suddenly, a soft groan left Layla's mouth. Both the trickster and the child now had their eyes on Layla.

She looked so...pale, it was as if all of her color drained out of her body.

"Mommy, are you staying home today?" Kya asked as she shifted back and forth on her small feet.

Layla winced in pain and placed a shaking hand to her head. The sound of talking was making her head throb.

It was Monday. She realized.

"K-Kya? Can you get me my purse and make me some water?" She asked in a soft voice as she licked her dry lips.

The four year old left quickly without saying a word to retrieve the purse. With the now welcomed silence, Layla turned her tired eyes to Loki.

"What happened?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"You lost consciousness." He said as he looked into Layla's eyes.

She nodded at his words and let out a sigh of frustration at how her body was currently feeling.

Just then, Kya came running down the stairs with the purse in her hands.

"I'll go get the water now!" She said excitedly as she dropped the purse on the couch near Layla and skipped her way towards the kitchen.

Out of the corner of her eye, Layla could see Loki's lip twitch up in amusment at Kya's actions.

"You apologized."

Those two words sounded so flat coming from her that it forced Loki to quickly turn his head in her direction once more and look more closely at her face. She wore a very solemn expression, and her eyes seemed to hold no warmth within them. All of this sent uneasy shivers down Loki's spine. Her face seemed to always have a special glow to it. Now it just looked so... cold. Had his words really effected her so much?

Loki had already admitted that he was in the wrong in all of this. His words to her had been childish and foolish, as he had realized that she had only been trying to help him all along. hopefully she would accept his apology. He even got down on his knees for her to apoligize, a woman that was a mortal. Such actions would have been laughable to him not very long ago.

Loki just nodded at her statement.

There was a tense silence between the two, which was something Loki could not deal with. He wanted Layla to tell him what she was thinking.

No. He needed her to tell him what she was thinking.

So he asked "I must know, do I have your forgiveness?"

Loki was now holding his breath. He needed to have her forgiveness, he wanted to see her face break out into that warm beautiful smile of hers, because he knew that once he told her that he was the reason for her pain... she would never give him another one of those gentle looks again. He needed that look directed at him... just once.

Right before Layla would have opened her mouth to speak Kya had returned with a glass of water. She handed it to her mom very carefully.

Layla turned her attention to the smiling child and released a strained smile of her own.

"I'm talking to Loki right now sweetie. Could you go upstairs for a little while? I will be there soon." She said.

Kya nodded and moved to leave, but not before she leaned down to place a sloppy wet kiss on her mother and Loki's cheeks, and then left the room quickly.

It had been amusing to see Loki wipe the saliva off of his cheek with a grimace.

With her daughter now gone, Layla tried to lift her head to sit up, but all of her muscles felt so weak. Loki took notice of this and gently helped Layla sit up.

She would have pushed Loki's hands away from her if she had the strength to do it, but she did not. So the help had been slightly appreciated.

With slow movements, a trembling hand dug to the bottom of the purse until it found an orange colored bottle of medicine. To Layla's disappointment she noticed that all the medicine was now gone.

Letting out a sad sigh, she dropped the bottle back into the purse and pulled out her asthma inhaler instead to help her with her rough breathing. It didn't do much, but it helped open her tightened airways up slightly. She knew that she probably should go see her doctor again, but she could not afford to do that. Money was getting tight, much to tight for her to spend any more money at the doctor again or for her to miss work. She had a little girl to take care of. Kya would always come first.

After she had come to the decision in her mind that she would be heading to work, Layla tried to move the cup of water to her mouth, but such a simple action was difficult to do with a trembling hand. Just as she was about to give up on trying she felt the cup being taken gently out of her hand, and her eyes got wide in shock as she felt the rim of the glass touch her lips softly.

Forcing her eyes to look up, she saw that it had been Loki that noticed her struggles. An apology was one thing, but he was also helping her as well. The actions itself seemed strange to Layla, but she would accept any help she could get at this point since she was so thirsty. Even if the help came from Loki.

As she took greedy gulps of water, she began to wonder how Loki seemed to know that she needed assistance. Did she really look as bad as she felt?

After the cup had been removed from her lips Layla looked at Loki and said "I am going to work."

"No"

Layla froze up. No?

"What?" She said as she tilted her head sideways in confusion.

"I am saying that you are not leaving."

Trying to keep her voice quiet Layla spoke again "I am going."

A pause.

"I will not allow you to go."

Layla felt her temper flare up "You will not allow me to go? If I didn't know any better i'd say that you care about me."

"I do care."

Layla felt her body tense up once more. He cared? That was ridiculous, there was no way that he could care for her.

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"Absolutely not."

Layla parted her mouth slightly in surprise. What kind of trick was this? Even if Loki was being honest why would he begin to care now? Not too long ago he had spoken to her in such an awful way, and you don't treat someone that you care for like that. So what had suddenly changed?

Choosing to not fully believe his words she changed the subject to the current issue at hand "You can not stop me from leaving." She said confidently.

"It would not be very difficult for me to do in your current condition." He said as he scanned her form over.

"I am fine, just a little tired." She snapped sharply.

Loki frowned, why could she not admit that something was wrong with her? why did she absolutly insist on leaving if even the slightest movement of her body was causing her such pain?

"You are ill. Why do you insist on going?"

"I have a daughter to take care of! I can not afford to stay home!" She said through tightly clenched teeth.

"What do you mean you can not afford it?"

"I really can not afford to stay home. I'll just come out and say it...i'm going broke." She said with a twinge of sadness in her voice.

"She is running out of money." Loki thought to himself.

Yes, he knew exactly how that had felt. After Odin had taken away his magic and returned him back to the place of his defeat, he had no Earth money. It had been hard at times, but he had been able to get food and even some warmer clothing from the Earth women on the streets. He had hated the thought of having to charm his way into getting the things that he desired, but mortal women were not all that diffcult to charm.

Dispite getting food and clothing, it was much harder for him to find shelter from the harsh winter. He had slept outside for so very long in the cold. He remembered laying under a tree in a park, and he could vaguly recall feeling hands gently moving his body into a place of warmth. Now he knew that those very hands belonged to Layla.

She really had saved his life. No one else that walked the streets had ever given him their attention unless he spoke to them first, but Layla was different. She could have just given him something warm for him to use and been on her merry way, but she had done more then that. That woman took him into her home and gave him food, even a Christmas present that he didn't deserve. Loki never knew that a mortal could be so kind. Yet she was.

As Loki moved his eyes to look at Layla's face he saw that her eyes were shut tightly, and a couple of tears were escaping from behind closed eyelids.

"Layla"

She snapped her head up with a small gasp.

"Y-you... that's the first time you said my name." She whispered with surprise as she struggled to move her hand up to wipe a tear off of her face.

Loki knew what she was trying to do, so he reached up and brushed the tear off with his own hand.

Layla let her glassy eyes move up to Loki's. Her face wore the expressions of total shock and surprise, but she also looked up at him in awe. Both of his hands were on her wet cheeks now. She felt as if he was sitting too close to her, she could practically feel his warm body against her own.

When she felt his thumb softly rub against her dry lips she moved her head back onto the couch and out of his reach.

His touch had felt so gentle and innocent. Was this really the man that had insulted her not so long ago? His hands felt so very wonderful on her skin and she could feel her heart skip a beat at such a touching action, but even though it had felt nice. She could not bring herself to kiss him. Even though that was what her heart was telling her to do.

He had insulted her.

It had felt so awful, that pain of being treated so very wrongly when she had done nothing to deserve such treatment. It was not fair to her, but the way he had just looked at her now... it made her feel so warm inside, but she could not forget his cruel words that he had said to her and she suddenly found the strength within herself to move her head out of his grasp. Layla looked at Loki now, and she was not all that surprised to see the dissapoinment that was in his eyes when she moved away from him.

"Stay home, I will find a way to help you financially. Do not worry." He promised.

"You will help? How?" She spoke in curiosity.

"Just trust me." He said as he placed his hand on top of hers.

Why did it have to be her? Loki wondered, why had he been so foolish in harming her during his attack on New York? It could have been anyone else, but why did he have to hurt her?

She was going to die.

Not only die, it would be a painfully slow death. It was not fair... she did not deserve it! She had a kind heart and a sweet little girl to care for. Kya...

What would become of her once her mother was gone?

He had not considered that. The poor child would be heartbroken to learn the fate of her mother, but what would then become of the girl? Loki would not allow her to be sent away. That would be unacceptable, he had to do something...

He got an idea.

Even though he loathed the thought of asking those people for help, it was his only option.

The Avengers.

Thor seemed to be on his side in all this... and for once Loki was grateful for such a thing, because he needed to get the heros to help, more specifically he would require the help from Ironman and Thor the most.

If things went the way that Loki hoped that they would, Layla would get the money that she required and she would be released from the terrible curse.

He needed their help, because without them Layla would die for sure and he would be torn apart inside.

Layla and Kya needed to know, and they needed to know soon. He would have to tell them, they deserved to hear of the foolish mistake he had made. He knew that he didn't deserve to have their forgiveness for what he had done, but he would do anything to earn it. No matter what the cost would be.

Taking a glance at the hand now on top of hers, Layla's eyes seemed to soften.

"You asked if I would accept your apology."

Loki directed all of his attention towards her now.

"I... can not forgive you for what you said to me."

He felt as if someone was squeezing his heart at those words.

"But..."

Hope began to rise up within him at that single word.

Layla moved her hand into her purse.

"Close your eyes."

Loki did as he was told. He could feel anxiety flare up in him when she told him to close his eyes, but he would not question it.

He felt her hands touch the metal contraption that was around his wrist, and with a sudden click the device fell from his wrist and into Layla's awaiting hands.

Loki opened his eyes in shock. She removed the tracker, he brought his other hand up to feel the wrist that was just freed. It was indeed gone, and Loki felt a small flare of joy rise up in his chest. This was a sign of trust.

Moving his eyes up to greet hazel ones, he opened his mouth to speak, but before he could talk Layla cut in.

"I am choosing to believe that you really are sorry for what you said to me... This is a sign of trust. Please do not make me regret this." The pleading in her voice was obvious.

Loki nodded, not trusting himself to speak. The hint of a smile could be seen on Layla's lips.

Layla then started to move her body to stand. Feeling panic rise up in him, Loki gently pushed her back down to sit.

With a smirk on her face Layla said "I am feeling much better now."

It was true, her limbs felt stronger then before.

As she stood up her knees began to tremble slightly, but she gathered up all her strength and found her way to the stairs.

Making her way slowly up them Layla spoke one last time "I will be staying home today."

A look of relief washed over Loki's face, and he let out a greatful sigh.

Turning his gaze back to the stairs once more, he noticed that Layla was now gone. She had made her way up the steps all on her own.

"She is strong." Loki thought.

He was proud of her, from the way she had looked when she first woke up he had doubted that she would have been able to stand. Much less walk.

She was full of surprises.

The trickster was aware that the symptoms of the spell would come and go before they gradually got worse, but it took true strength for Layla to be able to move around so quickly. He refused to watch Layla die. He would speak with Thor and request his help, because he could not imagine living in a world where he would not see Layla's hazel eyes sparkle with joy.

He would help her, be there for her side when she was in pain. It was all of his fault that she was hurting. So he would help her, he would do anything he could to ease her pain.

Because he refused to let her go through this alone.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Here's the next chapter :)

It was still Monday, but the time was now 8am. After Layla had headed upstairs after her and Loki's little chat, she went into her room where she discovered Kya playing with dolls that she had brought over from her own room. With her daughter currently occupied she decided to call her boss and tell her she would not be able to attend work for the day since she wasn't feeling good.

Well, she was feeling a lot better then when she had first woken up, but she had told Loki that she would stay home for the day. So she would keep her promise to him.

After she had hung up the phone all she could think about was Loki and his sudden change in personality. He seemed to be acting much more kindly towards her. Which was a good thing, but it seemed almost to good to be true to Layla. It left her puzzled on how he could have gone from trying to tear her down to helping her back up in such a short amount of time.

People could have a change of heart, but could that have happened to Loki so quickly?

It seemed so, and Layla desperately wanted that to be true. She was most definitely aware that Loki was a trickster that could deceive people very easily, but the way he had talked to her... it made her feel like he was being honest with her. However, there was a small part of her brain telling her that it could all be a lie. It was telling her that he could just be trying to trick her into lowering her guard around him. So he would be able to take advantage of her trust.

Removing the tracker from his wrist was a test to see if he would betray her, but since she chose to believe that his apology to her had in fact been sincere, she was almost completely confident that everything would be ok.

Almost, was the key word.

There would always be that small part of her brain telling her that it was a horrible mistake for her to place such a huge amount of trust in him. Despite that tiny uncertain part in her saying that it was a bad decision, she was happy that she had taken off the tracker. When Loki had first arrived in her home she had felt that the tracker she received from Jane had been necessary to place onto him for her and Kya to remain safe, but as time went on she started to see Loki warm up to Kya. Which made guilt stab its way into her heart when she realized that Loki meant her child no harm.

It felt like she was taking his freedom from him. Thor already told her about how Loki was thrown out of Asgard and had his magic taken from him by the All-Father. By placing that tracker on him she felt that she had robbed him of feeling free, after so much had already been taken away from him. With the device removed she felt like she was also free, just like Loki. The guilt in her had now disappeared.

Feeling satisfied with that last thought, her mind drifted back to Kya who was still seated on the floor playing with her dolls, only now she was humming softly while she was doing it. So Layla crawled into bed and laid down on her back as she let the soft humming of Kya put her to sleep.

-line break-

Loki had been downstairs in deep thought, he was thinking about when he should go speak to Thor. Today would have to do, because he wanted Layla to get better as soon as possible. A strong hunch told him that Thor was still on Earth with his mortal woman. If he was also correct, then he knew that Thor would be at Stark Tower still. A grimace appeared on Loki's face at the thought of returning back to that place, but Layla was in need of help. So he would set all of his discomfort aside for her.

Would she be alright with him leaving? That was the big question on Loki's mind, he would not tell her what he was going to do. So would she trust him enough to let him leave and return later? Well, there was only one way to find out.

He went up the stairs and headed towards Layla's room. The door was already open, so he walked in. Glancing around the room he saw the figures that were on the bed and let a tiny smile appear on his face. Layla and Kya were now both asleep on the bed. He also noticed that they had no covers over them, so he walked over and gently placed a thick blanket on their bodies to shield them from the cold.

As he kneeled down on the edge of the bed near Layla, he took in her expression. She was laying on her back and looked relaxed like she wasn't in any pain, which was a relief to Loki. Her dark curly hair was frizzy from turning over in her sleep and her mouth was open slightly as she was breathing. Loki glanced over at Kya and saw that she was far away from her mother at the other side of the bed, with her back turned to her mother.

The trickster slowly ran his hand over the curls on top of her head, they were soft. His hand took on a different path as it slowly made its way past her face and came to rest at the curls on her neck. She had not stirred at the contact. Taking notice that Layla was in fact a deep sleeper. Loki slowly moved his nose to press into the curls that rested on her neck, he inhaled deeply.

"She smells divine." He thought with a small smirk on his face.

He desired her, wanted to kiss her and hold her. He knew that she might not feel the same way toward him at the moment, but she was vulnerable and so very close to his body... He pushed the curls off of her neck and applied gentle kisses where her throat and shoulder met. A soft moan left Layla's mouth at the soft contact, and Loki moved his head up to look at her. She was still asleep.

"What a lovely sound." He thought as a sly grin appeared on his face. He wanted to hear it again. So he turned his attention back to her and slowly licked a trail up her collarbone, and stopped just under her chin. This time he was rewarded with a groan and saw her neck arch up as if it wanted more attention.

"Loki?" Layla questioned in a groggy voice.

The maker of mischief looked up as if he just got caught stealing from the cookie jar. Her hazel eyes looked at Loki, a tired expression was on her face, like she was still half asleep.

"Just a dream." She mumbled in a raspy voice before quickly falling back asleep.

Loki released a breath that he hadn't known he was holding. Shame began to fill up his body at the thought of what he had just done. He had violated her in her sleep. Yes, her body gave off signals that it liked what he had been doing, but Layla was not aware of it and thought it was just some dream. Once again he had only been thinking of himself. On top of that, he had also completely forgotten that her child was in the room as well. Which made the current issue much more worse.

With quick but silent movements, he left the room without another glance back at the figures on the bed. He would leave now, and be back before Layla awakened.

-line break-

Stark tower was not hard for Loki to find, and with his sharp memory he would have no trouble returning back to Layla's place. He walked slowly up to the tall building and knocked. The entire situation felt extremely strange. Here he was, waiting for the hero's to grant him access into the building. The very same hero's that had defeated him. Very strange indeed.

Seconds turned into minutes, and Loki could only imagine the look on the Avengers faces as they saw who it was through the security monitor. Instead of being bombarded by the whole entire group, he was surprised when only Thor exited the building.

"No one else wishes to greet me?" Loki asked in fake shock.

Thor did not answer right away. He looked as though he wanted to embrace Loki, but he didn't. "They are waiting inside the tower armed, although I told them it would be unnecessary for them to do such a thing." He said as he stepped closer to his brother.

Silence passed over the two for a few moments before Thor spoke again. "Are you well?" he asked in concern. His brother showing up had definitely been a surprise. Loki never tried to contact him before. So what would make him start now?

The trickster nodded and began lowering himself onto the ground in front of the large building. Thor followed the same action just after Loki had taken his seat on the concrete. "I am most delighted that you have decided to visit me brother, but why have you chose to do so?" The god of thunder asked.

Loki did not respond, just sat very still with a blank expression on his face. Thor frowned at this and instead asked "How is Lady Layla and her child?"

At the mention of Layla's name, Thor noticed his brother clench his fists. Something was definitely wrong.

"Loki? What has happened?"

He let out a breath, it was difficult to know where to start. After a couple moments passed Loki spoke. "I must ask for your help, brother."

The words were spoken in a very serious tone, and a hint of desperation could be heard within the words if one had been listening carefully.

"Anything" The God said with an encouraging nod.

"Layla is ill."

Relief began to show on Thor's face, so the woman was just sick. For a moment he had thought she was in danger.

"Ah, mortal women do tend to fall ill easily." Thor said with an understanding expression on his face.

"No, you are not understanding what I am saying."

At those words, Thor looked deeply into his brothers face and noticed that his eyes were displaying the most emotion Thor had ever seen, and that emotion was grief.

"Loki... what is the matter?" He said slowly.

"She is very ill and must remain at home... she does not have much money left to care for her daughter."

Thor nodded as he seemed to catch on to what Loki wanted.

"Well, I have a certain armored friend that is quite wealthy here on Earth. I could get him to assist your woman." Thor said with chuckle.

"Perhaps he is not as dim-witted as I once thought." Loki thought.

His dark raven hair moved as he nodded his appreciation. Thor saw the grateful look in his brothers eyes, but he also noticed that he seemed to be wanting to say something else as well. Placing a strong hand on a thin shoulder Thor asked "What else did you need to say?"

With his eyes shut tightly Loki began to think. He knew that Thor would be furious about what he was about to reveal to him.

"Layla is dying."

There it was, said as if ripping off a band aid. The mischief maker watched as Thor's previous expression dropped to one of both shock and horror.

"What?" He asked as if he had misheard.

"I made a terrible mistake." The amount of emotion said in those five words was tremendous.

"Loki..." Thor spoke in a warning tone as he clenched his fist tightly. Wanting his brother to calm down Loki said "Just let me explain."

"Speak" Thor said firmly.

"During the attack on New York, I encountered Layla... I made the foolish decision to attack her directly during the madness. There was a spell..." Loki's whole words were laced with regret, but Thor did not pay attention to the tone of Loki's voice. He focused on the words.

"What spell?" He demanded to know as he grabbed the fabric on Loki's shirt roughly. He hoped that he was wrong if it had been the spell he was thinking of. The look on Loki's face said it all and Thor could not hold back his anger any longer. He hoisted his brother up and slammed him into the brick wall of Stark Tower.

"That is dark magic!" Thor hissed angrily into Loki's face.

"It was before I knew her!" He hissed back with much more anger in his words.

"You think that makes it any better?" The God snapped as his fingers dug painfully into Loki's shoulder blades. The raven haired man winced but did not back away.

"It does not, but I need your help to free her!" Loki said as her grabbed the fingers that were on his shoulders. Thor softened his grip, but did not release him. A deep exhale escaped Thor as he tried to calm himself down.

"I regret it, because I have grown attached to her! Thor... I can't help her without you." Loki admitted with a sigh. Thor closed his eyes tightly, as he felt his body begin to relax he heard "Brother...please."

Opening his eyes quickly, Thor saw the desperation that was in Loki's eyes. "I will speak to Stark and Father."

At his brothers words Loki felt his body release all of the tension that it had. Layla would be alright now.

"Thank you." Loki said as a smile broke out onto his face. Seeing such a happy expression on his brothers face was surprising to Thor. He hadn't seen his brother this happy in such a long time. Which meant that Layla meant a great deal to Loki.

"You care about her." Thor stated.

Yes, he did care. She was his savior after all, now it was time for him to return the favor. All he hoped for was that Layla could find it in her heart to forgive him.

"Indeed." He spoke.

"Then I shall see to it that Layla is taken care of." The golden haired man spoke as he turned to enter the building once more.

"Thor?"

The Thunder God turned back slightly.

"This means a great deal to me."

"Anything for you, little brother." He said with a small smile as he reentered Stark Tower.

-line break-

Layla was freaking out. She had just woken up from her nap five minutes ago to find Loki gone. She looked throughout the whole house and found him nowhere.

"Oh god, he is gone!" Layla whispered frantically as she paced the kitchen floor for the hundredth time.

"I never should have trusted him!" She thought.

She had scolded herself multiple times already for making the mistake of releasing him from the tracker. Now she had no idea where he was. His sincere words and touches had been fake. After everything she had done for him he still decided to trick her, but now she knew that she was a fool. After all, Loki was called the God of Lies for a reason.

Layla could feel her heartbeat quicken as she began to feel like she was hyperventilating. One hand flew to her chest while the other reached for the cell phone in her pocket. She was going to call Jane, she had no other option left.

As she started dialing the number with shaky fingers she heard the front door open. Her breath caught in her throat as she heard Loki call out her name as he entered the kitchen. Her knees buckled, and she sat on the ground in relief. She felt him move down to the floor next to her and she saw his lips moving as she watched him speak, but could not focus on the words that were leaving them. He returned.

A firm smile appeared on her face as she looked into concerned green eyes. He did not betray her. Before Loki could figure out what was happening Layla had thrown her arms around his neck. Instead of questioning her, he placed his hands on the small of her back.

Trembling slightly she said "You came back."

As he began to figure out what had made Layla so worried he relaxed. By the way she had looked when he walked in he thought she was in physical pain, but now it was clear that she was afraid he had betrayed her.

When he felt the woman in his arms tightly grip his shoulders one thought remained on his mind.

Everything would be alright now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I will try to get the next chapter posted soon :D


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this took so long! I have been super busy, but I will start working on the next chapter tomorrow morning. Enjoy :)

By late afternoon things had taken a very playful turn. Kya was doing an excellent job at making sure that both Loki and Layla were occupied with games that she had them playing. Right now they were all in the middle of hide and go seek. It did not take long for Layla to explain to Loki how to play the game because he turned out to be a quick learner, and as soon as the small child started counting backwards from ten the two adults scrambled away as quickly as they could without making too much noise.

Layla found a place to hide in the small coat closet that was near the front door, and not too long after she became situated had the door opened quickly causing her to jump at the sudden entrance. As it turned out Loki had decided to hide there as well, but that was absurd to Layla since she could barley fit herself in the closet so there was no way she would allow Loki to share the space with her.

"Out." She hissed as she shoved him lightly away from the closet, but he was having none of it.

When Loki heard Kya reach the number five he managed to worm his way past Layla and into the cramped closet as he shut the door behind him. Layla opened her mouth the scold him, but she closed it quickly when she heard her daughter announce that she was ready to start searching.

The pair in the closet remained as still and quiet as possible as they heard the child run up the stairs to search for them.

"This is cozy." Layla said dryly as she felt a hanger jabbed its way into her neck.

There were thick coats hanging down from the rack in the tiny space which was making Layla feel warm, and to have Loki's body so close to her own was not making the situation any better.

"Quite." Loki said as he flipped the switch that turned on a tiny light in the closet.

As two minutes passed Layla was starting to feel claustrophobic with her body being so close to Loki's. He was so close to her that she could feel their chest pressed against one another. The close proximity didn't seem to bother Loki at all. In fact, judging by the look on his face Layla was almost certain that he appeared to be quiet comfortable with this arrangement.

However, Layla was feeling rather self conscious being pressed up against Loki. So she let her eyes drift down to the floorboards to ease her discomfort.

"She is in my room." Layla whispered as she heard her child's footsteps coming from what she guessed to be her room.

She heard a slight hum leave Loki's mouth, and things got very quiet for a moment. The only sound that could be heard within the space was their own breathing, that was before the trickster decided to place his hands on the middle of Layla's back. At the unexpected touch Layla felt her breath catch in her throat. It wasn't that she didn't want Loki to touch her, it was just too cramped in the closet to begin embracing one another.

Even though she had not been able to forgive Loki for calling her a mulatto, she had come to realize that she could now trust him and also accept his touches without feeling angry at him for doing so without her permission. After she had found him gone from her home in the morning she had been frightened that he had betrayed her, now she knew that had not been the case. Although she was curious about where Loki went off to she decided not to ask him. He returned and that's all that mattered to her.

A small sigh of approval left Layla's lips as she felt Loki's hands kneading gently at her shoulders. As she felt herself become more relaxed she moved her eyes up to meet Loki's. His expression was one of content, and this did not go unnoticed by Layla.

She could feel his hands move up to rest onto the back of her neck, and could feel him lean his head down toward hers. He stopped just inches away from her lips as if he was asking for her permission to continue. When Layla nodded he gently pressed his lips up against hers.

It was awkward for Layla at first, that much was obvious. When their lips touched she could not bring herself to shut her eyes. As she looked at Loki's face she noticed how his expression was one of complete delight, he didn't seem tense at all. When she felt his tongue skim across her bottom lips she forced herself to close her eyes and she opened her mouth hesitantly.

The tension seemed to melt away as she felt his tongue run across her own, as the kiss got deeper she found herself becoming more relaxed. It felt... right. Like it was meant to happen. Suddenly, the closet door opened and the pair broke away quickly.

"Found you!" Kya shrieked as she did a quick twirl of happiness.

Feeling embarrassed at being caught kissing by her daughter Layla felt her cheeks heat up. "That you did." Loki said as a smirk appeared on his face at Layla's obvious embarrassment.

Layla's mouth opened slightly as she decided that she wanted to say what was on her mind, but no sound would leave her mouth. "Loki..." Was all she got out before she heard a knock at her front door.

The sound snapped Layla back to her senses and she made a move to head for the door.

"Excuse me." She said as she brushed past Loki and Kya.

She could practically feel his eyes follow her. Her mind felt so fuzzy, like she was in a dream like state. Taking a glance behind her she saw Kya chattering away to Loki, but it was obvious that he wasn't paying complete attention to what the child was saying. He was to focused on the woman in front of him. As there eyes met she directed a warm smile toward him, and him back at her. It seemed that Kya caught on about how Loki wasn't paying her any attention, because he was dragged away from Layla's line of sight by a clearly upset Kya.

Shaking her head in amusement. Layla went to open the door and realized for the first time in what felt like forever, that everything was working out the way it should be.

-Line Break-

There was a man at the door. He was a tall blonde and dressed in a delivery man's attire. Carrying what she assumed to be mail for her.

"I have a letter for a miss... Layla Stone." He said in a deep voice as he checked the name that was written on the envelope.

"That would be me." She said with a polite smile as she was handed the mysterious letter. The man smiled when she took the letter from his hands. "Have a nice day." He said as he turned to leave.

"You as well." She said as she closed the door quietly behind her.

As she read who the letter was from the smile dropped from her face and was instead replaced with one of confusion. She took a seat on her couch as she opened the letter up carefully and began to read it.

Dear Ms. Stone,

I am Mr. Starks personal assistant at Stark Industries, it has come to our attention that you are having complications financially. For your help in keeping Loki under your supervision we would like to show our gratitude by giving you this, please turn this letter over when you are finished reading. Thank you for everything.

Sincerely, Pepper Potts

After Layla was finished reading she stared at the paper in confusion. Who told them that she was having financial trouble? Could it have been Loki?

She flipped the letter over and what she saw made her gasp in shock. Attached to the back was a check for twenty thousand dollars. She carefully pulled it off and gawked at it. A smile that stretched from ear to ear appeared on Layla's face. With this money she could finally support Kya comfortably without throwing herself into debt. Was this Loki's doing? That seemed to be the only explanation for this. She had never spoken of her money troubles with anyone but him, and she did recall him saying about how he would find a way to help her.

She never thought he actually would though, this was... incredible. To do this he must have spoken with one of the Avengers to achieve this, and she could only imagine how uncomfortable that must have been for him. Yet he did it for her.

A sad frown formed on her face as she began to feel guilty. He did this amazing thing for her, and all she had ever done was doubt him. Thinking he had vanished when he really left to do this wondrous thing for her. She felt the strong need to apologize to him.

Standing up she placed the check on the table in front of her and walked in the direction where she heard Kya's laughs. A laugh of her own escaped Layla's mouth as she witnessed the sight that was in front of her. Seeing Loki twirling her daughter around in a circle was a cheerful sight for her. He stopped spinning Kya when he noticed that Layla was watching them, and at Loki's sudden stop Kya tumbled to the floor in a laughing fit.

Layla looked so full of joy, and before Loki knew it he was being given a hug. Right before he was about to ask her why she was so carefree she answered his question.

"I know what you did for me, and I want to thank you for it and also apologize for my behavior lately." She whispered into his ear.

Kya, who was observing from the ground, watched happily as she saw her mother embracing Loki. To the five year old this all meant that they were in love. Finally, she was going to be getting a new daddy!

"No apologies needed." Her murmured into her hair.

As she backed away from Loki she directed a smile toward Kya.

"Kya, would you like to go shopping? You can pick out anything you want." She said.

"Yeah! Thank you mommy!" Kya exclaimed as she wrapped her small arms around her mothers waist.

A gentle smile appeared on her face as she patted her daughters head.

"It isnt me you should be thanking." She thought as she glanced over at Loki.

"Alright, how about you head upstairs and get our coats and my purse. Then we can leave." She said with a laugh. After the words left her mouth Kya ran up the stairs to do as her mother asked.

With the two adults now alone Layla took the oppertunity to embrace Loki in a final hug to show her thanks.

"You have no idea how much this means to me." She whispered into his shoulder. A small tear of happiness escaped form Layla's eye, and she wiped it away before Loki could notice it.

"You deserve it." He said as he gripped the back of her shirt.

She did deserve to have this, but Loki knew in his own heart that he did not deserve to have Layla in his arms thanking him for it. Not after everything he had put her through. It would never be enough to make up for all the pain he had put her through.

"I want you to know that you will always be apart of this family." She whispered warmly into his ear.

Despite everything, after all the times he had given her trouble or had insulted her she knew that he found a way to make up for all of that. By apologizing for his wrongdoings and helping her out in her time of need. His gentle touch and warm kisses made up for it as well.

Loki felt a jolt of shock ran through his entire body at her words. He was welcomed into her family? He wanted to tell her how those words had made him feel, but he was frozen in place with shock.

Just then Layla had heard her daughter come down the stairs and she detached herself from a clearly shocked Loki and began to put on her coat and grab the check that was on the table as she placed her purse onto her shoulder. After that was done she guided Kya out the door, but before she shut the door completly she directed a final smile towards Loki. Then the door was closed.

It was silent now, the only sound in the room was Loki's rapidly beating heart. Finally, he had her affection and everything was working out the way it should be. He was free from the cuffs, had the attention he had been craving from Layla, and best of all she was going to be cured. Never before had Loki felt so much joy and happiness surge through him. The shock had finally worn off, leaving him feeling completely aware of his own feelings toward the biracial beauty.

"I love her." He realized as he looked around the empty room.

-Line Break-

Not to long after Layla and Kya left had Thor decided to show up, it had been awhile since the blonde had been in Layla's home after she had first taken Loki in, but the Thunder God had an excellent memory and he had been able to remember the way to Layla's place with little to no trouble. Loki had invited Thor in quickly as he became eager to know what the All-Father had said to him.

"Well?" Loki questioned, as he was becoming anxious. Thor was silent for a few moments, and Loki did not miss the look of pity that rested in his brothers eyes. Dread began to fill Loki's heart. Was there no cure for what he had done to Layla?

"Loki... I am sorry." Thor said in a low voice.

Hearing those words was like a knife going into Loki's heart "W-what?" Loki said.

For a few seconds Thor seemed hesitant to say anything at all and this was only making Loki feel more nervous. "Thor... what did he say?" Loki asked as he barley was able to contain the amount of grief in his voice.

Thor's clear blue eyes met Loki's as he said "Father refuses to offer his assistance."

"W-what? You surely you must be jesting?" Loki said as a nervous laugh escaped him.

"I am not." Thor said as he came up and made of move to comfort him, but before he could Loki side stepped him.

"Why?" He asked as his voice filled with agony.

"I told father about the magic you used on Layla, he told me that the only way for it to be removed was if the person who casted the spell removes it from the victims body. He said he refuses to give you back your magic for such a thing." He said regretfully.

"Why on earth not?" Loki asked as his voice went up in anger.

"One mortal is not of any concern to him as he so put it." Thor spoke, Loki felt hatred swell up in him as he said "So he would let an innocent woman die when he has the power to prevent it from happening?"

"Loki-"

"Enough! I wish to hear no more!" He yelled. It was silent now, the only sound that could be heard in the room was the deep breaths coming from Loki as he tried to calm down. Which was difficult for him to do so, the expression on his face changing rapidly between anger and sorrow.

Taking slow careful steps Thor came up to rest a comforting hand on his brothers arm.

"I will do everything that I can to get father to reconsider, but there is no guarantee that he will." He said gently as he guided Loki to take a seat on the couch.

Watching Loki look so upset was making Thor's heart feel like it was being squeezed tightly. It was quite obvious that his brother was feeling remorse for his actions, and was feeling very afraid about what would happen to the woman that he cared about.

"You must tell her." He said softly. There was no reply, but Thor could see the muscles in Loki's body tense up.

"She will forgive you brother." Thor spoke confidently, a harsh laugh escaped Loki "She would never forgive me for what I have done to her."

"You are wrong, I may not know much about her brother. However I can tell that she possesses a pure heart." Loki shook his head at his brothers words "No one could ever forgive me for all the terrible things I have done, there is no one that forgiving." he said, fist clenching tightly onto his shirt.

"I have forgiven you for what you have done to me in the past." Thor said as a small smile appeared on his face. Disbelief crossed Loki's face, Thor had forgiven him? It seemed almost unbelievable to Loki, for he would never be able to forgive someone if they had done half the things to him that he had done to Thor.

"Why would you forgive me?"

"You are my family Loki, I believe that Layla considers you apart of her own family as well. Family forgives one another." Nothing was explained further on the matter because Thor decided to change the subject.

"I shall remain here with you until she returns."

A soft sigh was Loki's response, but inside he was feeling grateful for the company because he did not wish to be left alone until Layla had returned. Minutes passed in silence until the soft sound of a doorknob turning could be heard, signaling Layla's arrival.

When the door was completely opened Kya had come in first carrying four bags of what was assumed to be clothing around her tiny arms, a bright smile on the child's face. Moments later Layla had entered with only one bag in her hand. Loki noticed that her appearance had been changed slightly. Instead of being greeted to the sight of her usual curly brown hair it was now pin straight, stopping just past her chest in silky strands. Which was a surprising, yet beautiful sight for Loki to see.

"Thor, it's good to see you again." Layla greeted with a smile. Thor smiled back and said "You as well Lady Layla." As he placed a kiss onto her hand in greeting.

"Just Layla." She said as her faced became flushed. A small chuckle left Thor's mouth at seeing her expression, the sound was cut off though when he felt a small force bump into his legs.

"Mr. Thor can I hold your hammer?" The child asked excitedly as she eyed the weapon resting at Thor's hip. "I am afraid that only I am able to lift it little one." He said with a soft smile on his face.

Kya's face quickly changed into one of sadness. "Oh." She said with a sad sigh.

Thor then picked up his hammer as he gently grabbed the child's hand and placed it onto his own that was holding his hammer up. "It looks like I'm holding it!" Kya said as her eyes brightened up. "Yes, it does." The Thunder God said as he looked at Kya in amusement.

"Alright Kya, how about you go upstairs and put all of your stuff away." Layla said with a laugh as she stepped closer to Thor. A look of disappointment was on Kya's face as she headed up the stairs to her room. Shaking her head in delight Layla turned her eyes to Loki as she smiled in his direction.

"Would you like anything to drink Thor?" She asked politely as she shifted her gaze. "No thank you, I must return to Jane." He said firmly.

"Tell her I said hello." She said as she watched Thor turned to leave. As Thor stepped one foot out the door he looked to see that Layla now had her back to him, so she did not notice when he had directed a compassionate look towards Loki. After he closed the door behind him Layla started to speak.

"What do you think? I had one of the mall stylists do it." Layla said as she tugged gently on her straight hair.

"It is beautiful." He said, a hint of sadness coloring his voice.

"What's wrong?" She asked as her eyebrows furrowed in concern. She did not receive an answer, but she noticed that Loki had shifted his eyes away from her. Why would he not look at her? Had she done something wrong? she did not think so, but what could have happened in such a short amount of time to cause him to become so upset.

"Loki?" She asked as her hand gently cupped his warm cheek. When she looked into his eyes she saw a guilty look flash within them. She ran her thumb softly over his cheek to offer him comfort as she waited patiently for a response.

"There is something you must know."


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy :)

"Alright, what is it?" Layla asked with a tiny smile on her face. The smile quickly vanished though when she noticed how Loki would not look her in the eyes.

"Loki?" She said as she reached out to touch his shoulder, only to have him back away. "What's wrong?" She asked, concern coloring her voice. Once again she reached out to touch him and received the same response as before.

"This isn't like you." She commented with a frown. At that moment Loki had decided to meet her gaze as he said "I know."

"You don't have to be afraid." She said reassuringly. "I won't bite." 

Taking a deep breath Loki opened his mouth and said "Take a seat."  Layla sent a look of confusion towards Loki, but did as she was told.

"That bad?" She asked half teasingly. His response was a slow nod. Layla watched as Loki took a seat next to her on the couch. She could very clearly see the tension in his back muscles and the way that he fiddled with his hands.

"Loki, you look like Kya when I caught her sneaking candy from my purse." She said with a giggle. Nothing, no response from her joke. 

With an over exaggerated sigh she grabbed his hand "I will not yell." She promised as she squeezed his hand in her own.

"So, what did you do? Break something?" She guessed as she felt his hand squeeze hers. It was silent for a few moments, and Loki could feel his heartbeat quickly speed up. This was it, it was time for him to tell her the truth.

"I have made many mistakes in my life, but my biggest mistake was hurting you." He began softly.

"Loki." Layla said as she began to rub his arm softly. "I already know you are sorry for all the times you have upset me." She said as she hugged him around the waist. He was silent for a few moments.

"There is more."

"Hm?" She hummed as she released him.

Anxiety began spreading over Loki's whole body when he saw just how much Layla was focusing on him. "I am the reason why you are feeling ill." He said slowly, with a faraway look in his eyes.

A small laugh of amusement left Layla's mouth "Loki, I highly doubt that."

"Just listen to me, please." He said in a pleading tone. Layla nodded slowly, confusion evident.

"When we first met during the invasion, that green fog you saw... It was my magic." He began.

A couple minutes passed in silence as Layla processed what Loki had just said.

"Wait." Layla spoke, "Are you telling me that your magic is inside of me?" She said as she placed her hand over her chest.

"Yes I am, but what I did was a form of dark magic.... you must believe me when I say that I have never felt so much regret for anything in my life." He said as he grabbed Layla's hand.

"What?" She said in disbelief as she yanked her hand out of Loki's grasp.

"Layla." Loki said as he reached out to touch her face. A look of fear washed over Layla as she moved to the end of the couch away from Loki.

"Don't t-touch me." She stuttered softly.

Layla's body began to feel very numb and cold, as though all of her body heat was leaving her. Was this true? it had to be, why would Loki lie about such a thing? So since it had to be real multiple questions began forming inside her head. Questions she did not have the answers to and would have to ask Loki about, but she could not speak to him about it right now, she could barely bring herself to look at him.

Chills began to creep up her body as she saw Loki reach for her again, and suddenly she did not want to be in her apartment anymore. She stood up quickly after grabbing her purse and made a beeline for the front door, but she was stopped when Loki's cold hand grasped her wrist.

"Layla, please stop." He begged as he held onto her wrist firmly to prevent her from leaving.

"If you don't let me go right now, I will break my promise to you about not yelling." She said in a firm voice. "Please take your hands off me." She spoke slowly as she turned around and looked at Loki.

Right when Loki saw the look of pure rage in her eyes he immediately let go of her, that look alone made Loki absolutely sure that he did not want Layla to break her promise to him. For he knew that her words would be bitter.

He was so focused on watching Layla storm out of the apartment, that he failed to notice a pair of confused blue eyes watching him over the top of the stairs.

-Line Break-

"How could you do this?" Frigga asked her husband in a voice filled with anger. "That woman is slowing dying!" She added.

"That is of no concern to me." Odin replied firmly, clutching his staff a little more tightly.

"She helped our son, and is bringing him happiness." She spoke in a firm voice. "If she dies our son will be heartbroken."

Frigga watched as her husband took a deep breath and was silent for a few moments. She had been there when Thor arrived and spoke to Odin about the mortal woman's current condition. It had been a great shock to her when she heard from Thor about how Loki had put the human in such a sickly state by using dark magic, but from the way Thor had described it she knew that Loki deeply regretted his actions and truly cared for the girl. She also knew that the only way to remove the spell was if the person who casted it wished to have it removed, and to do that Odin would have to give Loki his magic back.

Pure joy filled Frigga's body when she came to this realization, Odin would give their son his magic back and everything would be right once again. He could come home and bring his mortal if that is what they both wished. However, she had not been expecting her husband to refuse to help.

Finally, Odin had began to speak again. "Then this shall be a lesson to him that he will never forget."

"A lesson?" Frigga said bewildered. "Our son is stuck on Midgard with no powers, and you think that this woman's death will be a lesson for him? He has already suffered enough." She said in a solid tone.

"You call it suffering, I call it teaching. The only way for Loki to fully learn from his actions is if someone he cares for has been greatly effected by the choices he has made, it was his decision to use that spell on the mortal girl. That is how it shall stay." Odin said in a voice that brooked no argument.

"You truly will not changed your mind?" Frigga asked he bowed her head, but she already knew the answer and did not look up to see her husband nod his head.

Frigga stood up and swiftly exited the throne room without looking back.

"We shall see about that, my dear husband." She thought to herself as she made her way towards the Bifrost where she knew Heimdall would be.

-Line Break-

Layla was gripping her steering wheel tightly, trying her hardest to keep from speeding down the neighborhood. So many thoughts were all jumbled in her head at the moment, thoughts that she did not want to think about. She turned on the radio to forget about her troubles but she could not focus on the lyrics, all she could focus on was what Loki had told her. When tears clouded her vision she knew that she needed to stop driving before she wrecked, so she parked quickly.

As salty tears began to run down her cheeks her mind began focusing on all the unanswered questions that she had. The biggest thing she was wondering about was what kind of spell Loki had used on her. She knew that it was dark magic, which was clearly not a good thing, but what she wanted to know most was would it kill her? The very thought made Layla sick to her stomach.

Now all she could think about was what would happen to Kya if the spell really did kill her. Her beautiful baby girl would be all alone, and it would all be Loki's fault.

Layla gripped her steering wheel tighter until her knuckles turned white, harsh sobs of anguish escaped her lips as the tears fell harder. The loud music coming from her radio was not enough to drown out the sounds of her sobbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry for taking so long to update, I have been very busy with work. Enjoy :)

After having that breakdown eariler in her car, Layla decided to head out and see Jane. It was not that long of a drive to get to her place, but even if it had been Layla would still have gladly gone anyway. After all, if she truly was dying she did not want to leave this world without seeing her dear friend one last time.

Making her way down the busy highway Layla began to think, wondering to herself if she should tell Jane about what Loki had done to her, but she decided against it. Making Jane worry was the last thing Layla had wanted to do, and if she did tell Jane that would mean Loki would be having a personal talk with SHIELD. No matter how much she was currently angry at him, the thought of seeing Loki in chains made her heart ache.

She came to a gentle stop outside Jane's van, and after putting her car into park Layla quietly made her way up to the door and knocked. A few moments later Jane opened the door.

"Hey" Jane said in a friendly tone as she gently pulled her friend in for a hug. "I missed you." Layla spoke as she returned the hug back, much stronger.

"Come in." Jane said as she moved aside so Layla could get through.

After she stepped inside, a small smile graced Layla's face as she noticed that Janes place was as messy at it had always been. Despite Layla insisting on helping her clean, some things never change.

"So, is everything alright with Loki?" Jane asked casually as she took a seat on a chair. "If not, I'm sure I could help." She added.

At the mention of Loki, Jane took notice how Layla seemed to tense up and go into a slight daze. It looked as if she was very deeply in thought, concern quickly spread across Janes face.

"Layla? What did he do?" She spoke, when no answer was given Jane stood up and placed a gentle hand onto Layla's shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry." Layla said as she shook her head and let out a tiny laugh. "I was just thinking about something." She added.

"Really? Never would have guessed." Jane said sarcastically.

"I am fine, everything is fine." Layla spoke in a firm voice, though her words were strong Jane noticed the tired expression on her friends face and as she looked closer she could see the tiny bit of red in Layla's hazel eyes.

"No, it is not." Jane said as she pulled Layla to an empty chair. "Now, what happened?" She asked.

"Its just... Loki can be very difficult at times." Layla spoke quietly after a few moments.

"Go on." Jane encouraged.

"He means well, I see that now. Before he had been so arrogant." She said with a laugh, placing a shaking hand on her temple. As she stopped speaking she looked at Jane and saw that she was waiting patiently for her to continue.

"He is definitely more pleasant since he has been staying with me. He cares very much for Kya... me as well. I think I care for him too, but I am confused." She confessed as she placed her hands over her face. A comforting hand began running through her hair.

"As much as I dislike Loki." Jane spoke, "If makes you happy, I will be supportive, but you came here after you were crying Layla. I can tell that he upset you."

"Yes, he did." Layla admitted. "I can tell he is sorry for it though, but some things are very hard to forgive. I want to, I just don't know if I can."

Silence fell over the two for a couple minutes, both lost in their own thoughts. Jane would not push Layla into telling her what had been said between her and Loki, because she could tell that Layla did not wish to tell her, but she would comfort her because that is what friends are for.

"If you don't want to forgive, then you have every right not to." Jane said, "Are you in love with him?" She asked bluntly.

"I don't know for sure, I know that I feel something for him. We did kiss after all-" Layla spoke, but she was cut off quickly.

"Hold on." Jane said as she raised up a hand. "You kissed?" She asked with a teasing smile on her face.

"Don't give me that look." Layla scowled as she lightly pushed her friend. "Yeah, we did."

Laughs poured out of Jane, and she placed a hand over her mouth to silence them.

"What?" Layla spoke defensivly.

"Nothing, I just can't get over the look on your face. You look like a tomato." Jane said as another laugh escaped from her.

Layla placed her hands over her cheeks and felt that they were warm to the touch. Soon they were both laughing and shoving one another. Minutes passed and when the two of them finally calmed down Jane spoke.

"If you like him, try to forgive him. It might be hard, but once you do you will feel so much better." She said as she grabbed Layla's hand.

Layla nodded, and squeezed the hand that was over hers. "Thank you, Jane."

"That's what friends are for." Jane smiled.

The two of them moved onto the couch and began talking some more. About Thor and Loki, family, and old memories that brought back a lot of laughs. As the hours passed, neither of them wanted to leave the other. It had been a long time since they had talked like this, so Layla would not waste one minute of it.

-Line Break-

It was getting dark outside and Layla had not returned home yet. Which made Loki worry, so much that he had not stopped pacing around the lower level of the apartment for the last half hour. He was not alone, Kya had stayed with him the whole time. She did not speak once which made Loki slightly worried. Finally, he decided to sit next to Kya on the couch and speak.

"What is wrong, child?" Loki asked.

Kya's eyes darted around the room as she said "Mommy is mad."

"Indeed she is." Loki said after releasing a small sigh. "I am afraid that I caused her to act like that."

"Did you say sorry?" Kya asked as she looked at Loki.

"I am afraid that this can not be fixed with an "I'm sorry" my dear." Loki said, he watched as Kya's face seemed to get a little bit sadder. Loki moved closer to Kya and gripped her hand, "If only it were that simple." He added softly.

Silence passed over the two, until a small yawn left Kya's mouth. "You require rest." Loki spoke in amusement.

Kya shook her head quickly and said "I don't want to." Frowning slightly, Loki looked at her and said, "I shall stay here till you are asleep. Does that please you?"

Kya nodded and moved around until she was laying comfortably on the couch. Loki stood up to retrieve a blanket in the corner of the living room, and draped it over Kya's small body. When he was satisfied that she was comfortable he sat down by her feet.

A half hour passed, and Kya was asleep. Another few minutes went by and thats when Loki decided to head upstairs. Slowly, he went down the small upstairs hallway and stopped at Layla's bedroom door.

He hesitantly reached a hand out and placed it on the doorknob. It was obvious to Loki that he should not enter a womans sleeping quarters without their permission first. Espically Layla, but he knew that he needed to speak to her privately away from Kya. So pushing his hesitation aside he entered the bedroom and shut the door after him.

The room was clean, so clean that it looked as if it hadn't been used in a long time. Which made Loki worry about if Layla was sleeping.

Making his way over to her bed, he sat down on the edge of it and waited for Layla to return.

-Line Break-

It was pitch black out when Layla returned home. She entered silently and was greeted to the wonderful sight of Kya sound asleep on the couch. A small frown appeared onto her face as she noticed that Loki was no where on the lower level of her apartment. Meaning that he had to be up in her room.

Taking a deep breath, she set her purse down and slowly made her way up the stairs. When her bedroom door came into sight she felt nervousness fill her whole body. She knew that the two of them needed to talk this over, but that did not stop her from wanting to bolt it down the hallway. Forcing herself to push away her nerves, Layla opened the door.

She shut it quietly when she entered the room, and saw Loki sitting on the bed twisting his hands around in his lap.

"Loki" Layla whispered, at the sound of his name Loki moved his weary eyes up to meet hers. Tension filled the air, so thick that it could have been cut with a knife.

Moments passed, and the two of them stared at each other. Neither of them knew what they should say, and they were both worrying if their words would cause the other to lash out in anger.

"I'm sorry." Layla spoke softly, surprise passed over Loki's face. Out of everything that he thought she would have said, an apology was the farthest thing from his mind.

"No, do not apoligize to me." He said firmly, "I am the one that should be sorry." He added.

"I should not have left without giving you a chance to explain, for that I am sorry." She said as she hesitantly took a seat next to Loki on the edge of her bed.

"Your reacton was expected, do not feel ashamed." Loki spoke softly as he cast his eyes down to the floor.

Silence fell over them once again, until Layla decided to speak. "I'm not mad at you... not anymore at least."

Loki's eyes widened in disbelief, "What-" He started, before Layla cut in.

"If I'm going to die, I don't want to hold onto anger and hatred. Not very pleasent feelings to have before your time is up." She spoke, it surprised her how she could talk about her own death so easily, and in front of the person who would cause it. Death was always such a scary thing for her to think about, because she had a great fear of the unknown, but she knew that it couldn't be stopped. So she figured that she might as well accept it.

She watched as Loki opened his mouth to speak, but she spoke before he could manage to.

"I am going to die, aren't I?" She asked, no trace of fear could be heard in her voice. The sadness that filled Loki's eyes was her answer.

"I tried to stop it." Loki spoke hopelessly, "I had Thor speak to the All Father, but he refused to return my magic to me so I could prevent it from happening... I am sorry." He said as he clenched his eyes shut to prevent a tear from slipping out.

"I failed you." He stated, then he felt a warm hand rest on his cheek. Taking away the coldness in his body.

"No, you did not." Layla said firmly, green eyes opened in shock and Layla felt tears run over her hand.

"How can you possibly say that? You are not any better. It is impossible for you to already forgive me" Loki spoke loudly, raw emotions coloring his voice.

"I already have. You tried to save me, that was enough." Layla said with a tiny smile on her face.

A strangled sob left Loki mouth as he thought about how it should have been impossible. She should not have been able to forgive him so easily, but the fact that she had made Loki feel even more ashamed, and he was unable to stop himself from crying harder.

He was not only crying because Layla was able to forgive him, he was also crying because he knew that he did not deserve to have this wonderous woman's forgiveness. It made him feel unworthy, years ago he would have laughed at the very idea that a human could be more worthy of respect than himself, but he now knew that Layla deserved so much more than respect. She deserved to have all the happiness in the world.

Seeing the look of complete agony on Loki's face made Layla's heart seem to shatter. She leaned in and gently kissed the tears off of his damp face. Tasting the saltiness of the tears made Layla want to begin to cry as well. He really was sorry for what he had done.

Slowly, she guided Loki to lay on his side at the top of the bed. She quickly laid down right next to him and held onto his hand.

"How can you be so strong?" Loki asked in a shaky voice.

"I'm not strong, but one of us here has to be." She said with a sad smile on her face.

Loki shook his head, "You do not have to be stong for me."

At those words, it was as if a dam had broken. Harsh sobs began to leave Layla's mouth and she felt her body began to shake. She could faintly hear Loki's voice mumble soothing words into her ear, but she then became so lost in her agony that she could not hear Loki's voice anymore. All she was aware of were his arms gripping her tightly as she continued to cry throughout the night.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

The sun was just beginning to rise by the time Loki had woken up. He glanced down and noticed Layla pressed up against him with her head resting on his chest. Her eyes were closed and she appeared to be sleeping. Loki carefully moved his hand up to rest gently on the top of her head.

"Morning," Layla said with a scratchy voice. Loki moved her head up to look at her face and he noticed that Layla's eyes were red and her face looked tired.

"Did you rest last night," He asked concerned, she nodded her head slowly.

"Honestly, that's the best night of sleep I've had in a while." She spoke truthfully as her gentle hands began to roam over his back.

"How did you sleep?" She asked. He didn't look like he had a rough night, which she was happy about, though she knew she must look like a train wreck. So she moved her head back down onto his chest so he couldn't see her face.

"I slept very well. Do not worry about me," he said. In actuality he hadn't slept that great, maybe three hours at the most, because he had wanted to stay up to watch over Layla as she slept. Hearing her breathing made him feel at ease.

"I'm glad." She said as she moved to lie on her side facing Loki.

They were both exhausted after last night, but at the same time they felt lighter, as if a huge weight had lifted from their chests.

"I've been meaning to ask you, who's clothing is this," Loki asked suddenly as he gestured to the silky black night clothes on his body. He had a pretty good idea that it belonged to Kya's father, but Layla had never once mentioned the man to him and Loki was getting curious.

"Those belonged to Kya's father," she said softly as she played with a lock of her hair.

He asked, "If you don't mind my asking, what happened to him?" Silence descended as Layla glanced at the ceiling, thinking about what she should say.

"That's alright, I will tell you," she spoke with a tiny smile on her face. A few moments passed before she began to speak again. "His name is Alan. We met through a mutual friend when I was 22. I married him a year later and got pregnant with Kya. We split up shortly after my 25th birthday," she said, her tone gentle and her eyes softer as she spoke. It made Loki feel slightly jealous, seconds passed and Layla noticed the small frown marring Loki's face. She scooted closer to his body.

"Alan never told his parents about me when we started dating. Didn't even introduce me till we were engaged... I always thought it was because he didn't have a good relationship with them, because he never talked about them to me, it wasn't until after I met them that I learned why he chose not to tell them about me." She spoke slowly releasing a shaky breathe. Loki began to hold her carefully, as if she was made of glass.

"His parents told him to invite me over to dinner so they could meet there new daughter in law. Alan seemed extremely nervous and he tried to persuade me not to go, but I wanted to meet his family. So I insisted on going." She said as she closed her eyes. When she opened them again, unshed tears shimmered in them.

Loki moved his hand to rest on her cheek. "You don't have to tell me anymore," he said, concern welling up in him when he saw how upset she was. Layla shook her head side to side.

"I want to tell you."

"When we got there the first thing I noticed was how angry his parents looked, I thought it was because they thought the outfit I was wearing was inappropriate even though it was very formal and modest. Turns out I was way off," she said. She laughed bitterly.

"His mother yanked him inside and slammed the door right in my face. There was so much yelling, but I could hear the insults clear as day. His father was telling him to open his eyes and come to his senses, and Alan's mother was screaming at him saying to never bring me back. Told him to bring home a blonde woman instead." She said, a tear slipping down her face.

"At that moment I was in absolute shock, so I started backing away, and once the shock wore off I drove as fast as I could back to my apartment. Does that make me a coward?" She asked as her face scrunched up.

"No," Loki said firmly as he gripped her jaw line. "Where do these people live?" His voice was calm but the threatening message behind the words was clear. He was seething inside.How dare those people treat Layla that way. She was a kind and gentle person, more worthy than any other woman they could have met. But a small part of him was glad that the two of them weren't together even though it made his blood boil that Alan's family thought that she was not good enough for their son.

"You can't force them to apologize, Loki. I don't want to hear it unless it's sincere," She said as her voice cracked.

"Listen to me, there is no other woman that could ever be more wonderful than you. They are fools for not realizing that." His voice rose until he was almost shouting.

"Loki... thank you," she said as she smiled slightly, tears running over her lips. "Can I finish?" He nodded.

"After I got home Alan called me and apologized for his parents' behavior," she began again as she wiped the tears away. "He told me that it didn't matter what they thought. So we eventually married, but his parents did not attend the wedding or come to see the birth of their grandchild, but my parents came all the way down from Florida in a heartbeat for both events."

"Then Alan left, but that was my own fault. I could not put up with his family any longer and because of them, Alan and I began arguing on a daily basis. No matter how many times he tried to reason with me I kept pushing him away. We divorced, and I have not seen him since." Layla said regretfully. Suddenly, she clenched both hands into a fist.

"I was an idiot," she said from between gritted teeth, "I should have chosen to ignore them! It's my fault Kya doesn't have her father in her life." Tear began rolling off of her cheeks, and Layla felt Loki stroke her hair softly.

"It is not your fault, do not blame yourself," he said soothingly, minutes passed and when Loki heard her sobs stop he spoke again.

"You and I really are not all that different," he commented.

"Why do you say that?" she asked as she pushed her face onto his shoulder.

"On Asgard, most people do not think well of the Frost Giants," he elaborated. "That is why I have always held resentment towards myself and felt like an outcast. You hold some of the same resentment towards yourself."

"I know I shouldn't wish to be something I'm not, but I can't help but wonder how different my life would be if I was different," she mumbled. Loki pushed Layla back gently and grasped her cheek.

"You are perfect as you are," he chided. A tiny smile appeared on Layla's face as she hugged Loki, acceptance in the gesture, and when she pulled away, Loki leaned in slowly, giving Layla time to move away if she choose to do so. She did not. Layla felt her heart begin to race as their lips touched, the warmth of his mouth sending an electric current running throughout her entire body. Layla threw her arms around Loki's neck as she lost herself in his soft lips. Moments later they parted, and they both smiled gently at each other. However, Loki's smile disappeared when he noticed Layla's uneven breathing.

"Are you alright?" He asked, as he cupped her face softly. Layla nodded quickly, much too quickly.

"Layla look at me!" He spoke urgently as he shook her head softly.

"I... I am... fine," she said in between wheezes. Her chest felt so tight that it hurt to move and her vision blurred, but she didn't want Loki to worry for her, so she put on a brave face.

Fear flooded Loki's entire body chilling his blood. He felt frozen. What should he do? She was fine just a moment ago! This was his fault...

"Layla! I want you to listen to my heartbeat and the sound of my breathing. Try to match mine," he said in a panicked tone, placing her head onto his chest.

Layla's lungs were burning and her head was swimming. Over the sound of her harsh breathing she barely heard Loki telling her to calm her heart rate. She forced herself to listen to the strong thump of Loki's heart and his steady breathing.

"Breathe like me. You're going to be alright. Listen to the sound of my heart," he kept repeating in a soothing voice, but Layla could hear the worry within his words and feel his tight grip on her body.

This was something she never wanted to happen again because she hated worrying people, even when she was a child with frequent asthma attacks, resulting in many hospital visits and extreme worry from her parents.

The fact that she was cursed right now only made her asthma much worse.

She remembered her mother trying to get her to breathe normally until the ambulance would arrive. That's what she needed to do right now. Staying focused right now was a struggle, but she knew that she needed to slow her breathing down. She blocked out the sound of Loki's voice, focusing only on his breathing and heartbeat. Breathe, she thought, you can do this.

Minutes passed, and she felt sweet oxygen fill up her lungs again. She wanted to tell Loki that she was alright, but felt much too exhausted to speak. Loki's body slumped in relief when he heard Layla's breathing return to normal. He pressed a few kisses onto her hair.

"You gave me quite a fright," he whispered in a shaky voice.

"S-sorry," Layla croaked out roughly.

"No, do not apologize to me," he said in anger.

He then took a deep breath in. Getting angry at Layla for something that wasn't her fault was the last thing he needed to be doing. It was his fault, because he knew that she was born with breathing problems, and the dark magic inside of her was only making it worse. She needed all the oxygen she could get, with her condition only getting worse, and he had only himself to blame.

"I don't want Kya to know about this Loki," Layla asked weakly, after some time had passed.

"What?" He asked, completely confused. He had assumed that Layla would have wanted to tell Kya about her condition at some point, but not wanting to tell her at all left Loki feeling confused."You do not wish to tell her? Then what are you going to say?"

Layla's eyes turned glassy and she lowered her head. "Nothing. I can't." She spoke softly.

"What do you mean, you can not?" He questioned, placing a hand onto her shoulder.

"Loki, she's just a child. She doesn't even know what death is. You really expect me to tell her that I'm dying? Is that what you want?" She asked, voice rising.

No, he honestly did not want Kya to find out. Maybe that was a bit selfish of him, but he did not want the child to think of him differently. He was fond of her after all, and the thought of her not wanting to speak to him left him feeling pained. "She would want to know." He pointed out.

He watched as Layla's expression changed from sadness to anger at the drop of a hat. "Well, I wouldn't have to if you hadn't decided to curse me!" She spat out.

After the words were out Layla felt her stomach clench and she placed her hand over her mouth. "That came out wrong." She mumbled over her hand, "I'm so sorry." She added softly.

"You need not be sorry. I understand that you are under a substantial amount of stress. You have every right to be angry with me." He said.

It was to be expected, though he could not blame Layla for what she had said. Anyone else in her position would have said much worse than what she had.

"I should still watch what I say, though." She sighed.

He placed a kiss into her hair, and tried to get her to lay down, but she moved herself up into a sitting position. "I need to take a shower, I feel disgusting." She said with a grimace as she stood up.

"Are you in need of assistance?" Loki asked innocently.

"Nice try, but I think I can manage on my own." She laughed lightly. He smiled back and watched as she grabbed a dark blue robe from her closet. Then she entered the bathroom and a few moments later he heard the shower running.

He laid on the bed listening to the sound of water running, until Kya walked into the bedroom and took a seat next to Loki.

"Someone's at the door." Kya said with a giggle, "Mommy says I'm not supposed to answer the door by myself." She whispered.

"Well, we will just have to go see who it is wont we?" He whispered back and then stood up and started walking with a laughing Kya in his arms.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs he opened the door, still holding Kya tightly.

"Thor" He said surprised, seeing his brother standing in the doorway. Why was he here? Confusion washed over Loki as he tilted his head slightly to the side. Trying to figure out what Thor could have wanted. 

"Thor!" Kya squealed in happiness, wiggling out of Loki's arms and down to the floor to wrap around the legs of the thunder god. Thor's eyes widened briefly at the sudden embrace. 

"Why have you come here?" Loki asked, feeling a pang of jealously at seeing Kya so happy to see his brother.

Thor didn't reply right away, because he started patting Kya's head and smiling at her fondly. When he turned his gaze back up to Loki he spoke clearly and firm.

"Loki, I am here to take you to Asgard."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are nearing the end! Let me know what you think :)


	19. Chapter 19

What?" Loki spoke in complete shock. He was banished. The chances of making it to Odin before being attacked by the guards were very slim.

Before Thor could further explain Kya released the blonde's leg and latched onto Loki's instead.

"No!" Kya shrieked as she buried her face against his leg. "I don't want you to go," she mumbled against his pants.

Loki said nothing, as he was not sure if he would even be going anywhere. He just stroked her hair and gave Thor a look that urged him to continue quickly.

"I have spoken with mother and Heimdall. They will help you get in to see father," Thor spoke confidently.

It took Loki a moment to process this, since Thor had said that they would help get him in to see the all father that had to have meant that he had no idea if Loki would be coming.

"Thor" Loki spoke softly, closing his eyes, a pleasant warmth filling him. To have them all willing to get him into his home where he was not wanted by others just so Layla would be alright was heartwarming to say the least.

"Everything will be alright Loki, I swear it." Thor spoke softly, before kneeling down to Kya's level.

"You my dear, can come along as well if you like," Thor said brightly, ruffling Kya's hair gently.

"No" Loki said firmly while Kya replied at the same time with an excited "Yay!"

"Out of the question," Loki spoke in a tone that meant no arguments what so ever.

"Why?" Kya whined, then added "I won't let go of your leg then!" as she held onto Loki for dear life.

Loki groaned softly as he began trying to gently pry the child off of his leg. If he was going to be speaking with his father he refused to have Kya there. She was not familiar with the area and he would not be able to keep an eye on her while he was with his father if she decided to run off on her own. She was much too young to go.

"I am sure mother would not mind looking after her." Thor smiled up at Loki, while Kya continued to hold him tightly.

"Alright" Loki gave in reluctantly, and then he felt Kya release his leg.

"Thank you!" Kya shouted then ran off to her room to grab a different pair of shoes.

"Why would you wish for her to come?" Loki asked curiously, a hint of irritation coloring his voice.

"Well she did not seem to wish to let you go." Thor laughed lightly, "She would certainly enjoy herself in Asgard." He added.

Thor could see the nervousness covering Loki's face, like a parent that was worried for their child.

"Your daughter will be fine Loki." Thor said reassuringly, patting his brothers back.

"Yeah daddy!" Kya spoke as she ran down the stairs, almost tripping over her own feet. Loki's eyes widened briefly as both Thor and Kya's words replayed in his head. It was very pleasing for him to hear. He felt a hand then grasp onto his own. "Can I call you daddy?" Kya spoke timidly, eyes cast down to look at her feet.

"Absolutely, my child." Loki smiled lifting the girl into his arms for a hug, and he could feel her smile against his neck. This human girl really was his child and he would protect her for as long as he lived.

Thor smiled at the sight, glad to see Loki look so happy.

"I will return in a moment." Loki suddenly said, gently setting Kya back down.

"Ok!" Kya smiled as she watched Loki head up the stairs swiftly.

He wanted Layla to know that everything would be alright for her, that he would make sure of it this time. He opened the door to her bedroom and heard her shower still running. He thought about knocking but decided against it as he did not want to interrupt her. Instead he grabbed a pen and a piece of paper that Layla kept in her bedside drawer.

He wrote quickly yet elegantly, and when he was finished he placed it on Layla's bed where he knew she would see it and left the bedroom quietly.

"Are you ready?" Thor asked when Loki reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes" Loki spoke, full of confidence, picking Kya up in his arms again. Thor then guided them outside and called for Heimdall to open the bifrost for the three of them.

* * *

"Again!" Kya shrieked excitedly, bouncing in Loki's arms as they arrived at Heimdall's observatory.

Loki was amused, he had thought that Kya would be scared after going through such a fast means of transportation, but to his surprise she was acting as if it was some sort of ride.

He looked up from the tiny girl and saw his mother standing there. "My son, I have missed you greatly," Frigga said warmly, wrapping her arms around both Loki and Kya. Loki used his free arm to wrap it around his mother's shoulder. No words could describe how amazing it felt to see her again. Kya began to run her fingers through the woman's long blond hair. When Frigga pulled away tears swam in her eyes, but the brightest smile on her face could have lit up any dark room.

"I have missed you as well mother." Loki spoke, adjusting Kya in his arms. Loki turned to Heimdall who was standing close by and nodded in greeting. Heimdall returned the gesture.

Kya looked over at the man that Loki was looking at and then moved her mouth close to Loki's ear. "He looks like Grandpa," she whispered excitedly.

Loki glanced down at Kya's face, and saw that she looked very happy to be reminded of her grandfather. It brought a smile to Loki's face.

The child's words did not go unnoticed by Heimdall, for he heard her clearly and a tiny smile appeared on his face as well. Thor observed with a smile of his own.

"Come quickly my son, we must not waste any more time," Frigga urged, guiding Loki, Kya, and Thor away from the observatory.

As they walked through the crowded city eyes followed them, most in shock at seeing that Loki was back, others looked in fear, still others in bewilderment upon seeing the human girl he was carrying protectively in his arms. Loki could feel the stares burning into the back of his skull, but he paid them no attention. There were much more important things to worry about at the moment.

When they reached the palace a few minutes later the guards at the entrance eyed Loki and started to grab their weapons, but one harsh glare from Frigga made them freeze. "You will not touch my son." Frigga ordered sharply, walking past the guards confidently as they bowed to her.

By now it seemed that most of the palace was aware of its unexpected guest, as guards began to pour out and reach for their weapons, but Frigga would not tolerate that and ordered the guards to stand down. They bowed their heads but did not take their eyes off of Loki.

When they reached the door of the throne room they stopped and Loki looked up at the door. He suppressed the nervous shiver running through was time for a talk with his father.

"I will look after her." Frigga smiled fondly at Kya, holding her arms out. Loki nodded and handed her over, knowing his child would be safe with his mother.

"I shall accompany you," Thor said, hand on his brother's shoulder.

"No, I must speak with him alone," Loki replied, but felt touched that Thor wanted to stay by his side.

Thor nodded and moved over to stand by his mother and Kya, who would both remain outside the doors until Loki came back out. They gazed at Loki with encouraging smiles on their face.

"It will be alright my son." Frigga spoke gently and Kya nodded with her, though she had no idea what they were talking about.

Loki nodded lightly as he stared up at the doors. This was it, he had no idea what he would exactly say to his father, all he knew was that he was not leaving until his magic was back. Layla was depending on him.

He pushed aside all negative feelings and opened the door with confidence and then shut it swiftly behind him.

"It appears that the guards were right after all." Loki heard Odin huff, a couple guards standing by his side, weapons at the ready.

"Leave us." Odin ordered the guards. They quickly exited the throne room cautiously. Tension filled the room as moments passed in silence, the air felt stuffy. Then finally Odin began to speak. "You should not be here." Odin spoke loudly, clutching his staff tightly in his hand.

"I am aware that I am not wanted here, but I have come for one reason and one reason only," Loki said in a strong voice as he neared the steps leading to the throne.

Odin watched as Loki knelled down on the ground as a sign of respect. Loki felt no shame in doing this. It was for Layla after all. Nothing could ever be humiliating to him if he was doing it for her.

"Father, I must have my magic back," Loki said firmly.

The king narrowed his eyes at him. "I think not, you are not deserving of it." Odin spoke coldly to him.

Loki clenched his teeth, multiple emotions swirling in his eyes. He could not leave here without his magic, Layla was still in danger. "Father, please hear me out," Loki requested bowing his head, trying to contain the wild emotions he was feeling. Odin did not say anything as he waited for Loki to continue.

"I know that I have made the wrong decisions in the past." Loki began, "However, I know now that those choices I made were all the wrong ones." He added.

"What exactly made you realize this?" Odin questioned, though he already knew what Loki's answer would be.

"It was her." Loki answered as his eyes softened, "Layla." Just speaking her name made him feel lighter.

"Let me save her." Loki pleaded, "She has a child, Kya, who I think of as one of my own. Do not let her lose her mother because of my foolish actions." Loki's voice had risen because of his own shame. Loki looked at the all fathers face, but Odin's expression was unreadable. "Father, please." He began to beg, his own mask of confidence crumbling at the silence covering the room.

"You can take it back afterwards! Throw me in the dungeons if you wish, I care not. As long as it means Layla will be safe." He finished firmly as he clenched his hands tightly. Odin began to study Loki and could hear the sincerity in his voice.

"Rise" Odin ordered softly after a few moments had passed. Loki complied."It seems that you are learning from your mistakes," he commented. Loki nodded in agreement.

"I do not see what pulls you towards that mortal woman." Odin spoke to himself, "First Thor and now you." He spoke that last part a little louder as he loosened the grip on his staff.

"I love her," Loki admitted.

"I believe you." Odin's eyes softened as he came to a decision and concentrated on his magic.

Suddenly, Loki felt a rush of energy consume his entire body. He almost let out a gasp when he began to feel the familiar tingle that was his magic returning to him.

"Go to her, there is not much time." Odin told him as he made a gesture to the door. Loki gave him a grateful look and turned to leave.

"My son." Odin called after him and Loki looked back, "You may keep it and return if that is what you wish. I am proud of you," he added softly.

"Thank you father." Loki smiled back and exited the throne room to be greeted to the sight of the rest of his family standing outside the doors.

"How did it go?" Frigga asked as she bounced Kya in her arms, though judging by Loki's smile she already knew the answer.

Loki did not answer her, but instead summoned his magic and directed it towards Kya. The confused child looked down and gasped in amazement as she saw that the regular clothes she had been wearing now had taken the form of a beautiful green dress covered in sparkles.

"Pretty!" Kya smiled brightly, while Thor smiled and clapped Loki on the shoulder firmly.

"Go to her, brother." Thor spoke.

"Stay here with Kya, I will return shortly with Layla." Loki told Thor.

"Come Thor, let's see if we can find this child here something to eat." Frigga smiled down at Kya and ticked her sides gently. Loki smiled at watching Kya giggle and trying to wiggle her way out of his mother's arms.

Thor followed his mother and turned back to look at Loki as he walked, an encouraging look on his face. Loki returned the look with a smile and headed quickly for Heimdall's observatory, reminding himself that he needed to properly thank Heimdall for his help before he left.

As Loki walked across the rainbow bridge he felt incredible, like he could accomplish anything he set his mind to. Layla was going to be alright now and that made him happier than anything else ever had before.

* * *

Layla had just excited the shower, her hair still damp and her robe covering her body. She looked around the room for Loki but saw that he was nowhere in sight. A note on the bed caught her attention and she walked towards it.

When she had gotten closer towards her bed she felt the terrible sensation of her legs give out under her, and her breathing began to become heavy.

"Damn." Layla cursed softly, but she looked up at the white paper lying on her bed and knew that she needed to get to it. It was obviously from Loki after all. Pushing past the ache in her body she managed to crawl halfway up the bed to grab onto the paper, and with shaky hands she read the note.

Layla, I have left for Asgard with Thor and Kya. I swear to you that I will come back with my magic to remove the dark spell inside of you. Your forgiveness means more to me then you will ever know and I will never be able to apologize enough to you for what I have done. Just know that I love you with every fiber of my being, I will be back for you soon my dear. Do not be afraid.

Loki

Layla placed a trembling hand over her mouth and read the words over again. Loki loved her, Warm tears ran over her hand and her heart began to beat faster as she felt the butterflies scatter around in her stomach.

A sharp cry escaped her mouth and Layla found that she could not hold her body up any longer, she hit the ground with a thud clenching the white paper tightly in her hand.

"N-no... please not right now." Layla cried as it got harder to breathe. Dark spots appearing in front of her.

The pain was intense, like a thousand white hot knives stabbing into her skin. Her lungs felt as if they were about to collapse, causing her to wheeze rapidly.

She wanted to hold on, she knew Loki was coming back for her soon, but it was becoming much too hard to hold on. Layla laid on the floor weeping not only from the agony going on inside her body but also because of the searing ache of not being able to tell Loki how she really felt.

"I l-love you too, Loki." She whispered sadly, letting go of the paper in her hand.

Layla let out a weak breathe before she felt the darkness consume her completely.


End file.
